Demonic
by Metamorcy
Summary: AU, Sold to a demon prince of the underworld as a slave, Ichigo finds himself in more troubles than one. HichiIchi! Now beta'd!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **Demonic**

**By**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: M why? It's so freakin obvious

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Shirosaki (of course, what else did you expect from me)

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: AU, Sold to a demon prince of the underworld as a slave, Ichigo finds himself in more troubles than one.

**N/A**: my good friend at school (who shall not be named since she doesn't have an account on fanfiction) requested this; she can be _really_ be perverted at times. She was into demons for a moment…and rape too. Oh well, more ideas for me. Whee!!

I can't do the accent since the computer keeps correcting it automatically, sorry. Also any miss spellings, blame the computer. The spell check doesn't really check, sad right.

Oh and thank Acharache for noticing all the mistakes I made, never trusting the computer again. I'm going to edit, print the pages out and edit again to make sure.

I was listening to Sanctuary Reversed by dizydaisy on youtube while editing this. I like hidden messages and the funny thing is that it's telling the entire story of kingdom hearts 2, that's so neat. It's Riku's song. Yahooo!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

How did it come to this? Ichigo didn't know himself. He had been living a wonderful diplomatic life, working for Soul Society as a part-timer, doing some of their jobs. The orange haired man didn't mind any of that even when asked to kill thousands of demons and monsters. He only did the ones that were harmful to regular people and even killed a couple of humans but as long as he got paid, he was fine. So yeah, he needed the money, is that so bad? His family's sake was before him, they were more important then what other people thought. He didn't mind getting his hands dirty if it meant they're safety.

And even so, he didn't even like Soul Society that much or even _half_ the people that lived there (most gave him suspicious glares) but there were a few, _very few_, people he was familiar with and came close enough to call them friends. Everyone there knew he was a foe not to mess with; he had the abilities and power to defeat most of the workers there and much more. Ichigo went beyond normal limits and surpassed a lot of the captains but this only led to more uncomfortable and threatening essences between the two groups. He knew that certain missions he got from the higher-ups were dangerous beyond imagination, but he had no choice. What would his family, consisting of a father and twin sisters (his mom had died when he was young), do without his support? They needed the money and the small clinic his father ran wasn't earning much for the time being.

But, had he known he would have ended up _here_, he would have refused his new one immediately. Ichigo grunted, tiredly lifting his head up, arms bonded and with a metal collar snaking around his neck. A long chain was connected to it, almost like he was on a leash. He could hardly breathe and the tightness was painful, especially when the metal rubbed against his bare flesh. The swordsmen wanted to fight back against the holder desperately but his only weapon, Tensa Zangetsu, was gone, taken away.

And he was staring at the most powerful demon from the Hueco Mundo, straight in the eyes. The pools were golden colored with the area which should be white, pitch black and glowing. He could feel the vigorous essence on his mere skin and hair, the sheer force on him. And if Ichigo remembered, he had read about this one before in Soul Society's logs (they liked to keep records of everything in there mainly about their enemies). This one was Shirosaki, the strongest demon prince that ruled a part of the underworld, about half if he was correct, no one there wanted to mess with him and his commanding authority. Not even Aizen, who was the leader of the other half. And he was dressed with nothing but rags (courtesy of the holder).

"Now, Lord Shirosaki, what do you think of this fine _slave_?" A strange, extremely short man with an ugly face spoke. He made the chain wrap tighter around Ichigo's neck; making sure that his merchandise wouldn't try to run away. The dealer grabbed a large portion of Ichigo's hair, the silky orange locks, and yanked the head up higher to let the demon lord get a better view. Ichigo let out a pained grunt, kicking the dirty man at the side in revenge. His hair was let go but he earned a rough tug on the chain, yanking him forward, landing on the ground brutally face first. The side ached from the abuse, a few of the bruises that were scattered across his body was evidence to that. His brown pools, burning with rage, glanced up at the demon lord, who was staring directly at him apprehensively. The swordsmen could see the pure white hair and skin on the demon that shared some of his similar features, the smooth face, the spiky hair and a few others. The white robes that hanged off the tall muscular frame were long and covered every portion of the body but at the hips, it split, spreading back. It looked like a coat with the inside all black, outlining the tips, flapping at any movement. The pants were also white but they looked like normal pants (they're not the baggy ones but similar just skinnier) but they were was a little puffy at the very bottom.

Ichigo twisted his eyes away from the demon to glare at the dealer in detestation, wishing that the man was dead. He took a faint notice of the room; it was made of dark blue marble mixed with white lines here and there; even the throne Shirosaki was sitting on was white. He retorted back at the insulting 'slave' part with a sneer. "I'm not a slave! Why won't you listen to me! This is just some big mistake!"

"Shut up!" The holder snapped, kicking the swordsmen at the side. "You're a human, a useless pathetic human so shut up!"

"Ugh." A low groan escaped his lips when the man beat him again, striking his bruised spots until he remained quiet, the pain leaving Ichigo temporarily mute. He collapsed to the ground, trying to catch his breath but each one drew a hiss through his teeth.

"_Stop that_." Shirosaki suddenly demanded, standing up from his throne. He strided down the steps, his footsteps echoing in the distilled room as it went silent instantly. The albino stopped in front of the orange haired man, staring down at him with a lop-sided grin.

Ichigo glowered back, narrowing his eyes and then tensed up, biting the side of his tongue. The dealer was about to boot him again when the demon answered.

"I'll take him. I like that fire burning in his eyes." Shirosaki licked his lips, the blue tongue massaging the bottom one. He beamed, not taking his eyes off his soon-to-be prize. "Not only that, he's quite the beauty, I like him already."

The chocolate eyes widened considerately at the announcement. Ichigo growled, wanting nothing more but to stand up, beat some sense into the two men and get away. He _wasn't_ a slave, he wasn't sold or anything, and he didn't like the stare he was receiving. It sent shivers down his spine; it was filled with lust and anticipation. He cringed for his life. For the first time in a long while, he felt fear.

The dealer noticed the stare his merchandise was getting and grinned in approval. Perhaps he could get a good price out of this one even after all the trouble he had to go through to secure this hot-tempered man. "How about 50,000?"

The swordsmen snapped over, incredibly surprised by the price. That was _a lot_ of money and being spent on him too. How he wished he could earn that much. He almost felt like crying right now. It wasn't fair, even when he was working for Soul Society, he _never_ earned that much, hardly close to a month's pay (cheap bastards).

Shirosaki narrowed his eyes dangerously; the price was too high and he could see the rig in it. He snarled, folding his arms across his chest. "25,000, no more."

"Deal!" The man smiled gleefully, jumping at the value, fingering his thumbs.

The demon prince motioned someone in the darkness to get the money (someone Ichigo hadn't noticed but he did spot the red hair) while he kneeled down, cupping Ichigo's chin with a pale black-nailed finger. He licked his lips again, staring deep into the brown pools. The albino reached over, fiddling with the hair, feeling the silky locks in-between his fingers, he liked it. It ran through his fingers perfectly. His face went close to swordsmen's, his breath brushing along the cheeks. He had really won something magnificent.

"D-Don't…" Ichigo backed up, well, tried to but the chain was still kept on his neck. He knew what the demon wanted to do; it was so obvious that he could see it in the inverted eyes. The fingers in his hair yanked down on the strands, tugging him forward harshly, crushing their lips firmly together. The kiss was extremely short, as if taste testing. Shirosaki lifted Ichigo up to his feet by the collar with ease, eyeing the swordsmen up and down in satisfaction. The orange head wobbled a little from the sudden force but was held still with the demon's help. His legs stabilized so he could stand on his own and willed himself not to double over from his throbbing sides.

"You'll be a nice fuck." Shirosaki smirked and grabbed the metal chain, ripping it off with his bare hands without harming Ichigo's neck. He even shifted the bonds on his prize's arms before carrying him by throwing the swordsmen over his shoulder. Ignoring the fact that Ichigo was resisting all along the way, he snickered at the fury the boy could muster in his state. The orange haired man was throwing fists and cursed the demon, trying anything that would work but it was all in vain. It was actually making Shirosaki more interested than before. Oh, how irony struck him in the back.

"I'm not your fucking toy, let go!" He almost screeched, a little scared out of his mind by what would happen next. Ichigo didn't want to think of that. He didn't want it to come and struggled harder, hitting the demon prince at the chest with his bare fist. But that did absolutely nothing, not even a wince or twitch. If only he had Tensa Zangetsu with him…

Shirosaki tossed the human off his back so he could let the other walk. He had to tug the other to make sure that his prize wouldn't try to get away. Ichigo face tinted a little red when he realized that he was holding hands with the man. The swordsmen squawked when he was yanked over into the demon's chest.

"Don't worry, I'll treat you _nicely_." The albino whispered into his ear seductively and led the other into a long hallway a little ways behind the throne. The place was hidden in the darkness, shrouded in the obscurity. The swordsmen gazed back for a second; the dealer was already gone, having left through large metal doors (which was probably the entrance). A door opened in front, letting a little light into the dark alley; it was a _bedroom_. Their shadows slid back across the ground behind them, blending into the darkness as it went. Ichigo glanced around the room, he had to be honest, for a demon prince, the guy sure knew how to live. A large king size bed covered with silky white sheets was in the middle with a chestnut drawer attached to a post with a mirror stand. A nightstand rested next to the bed, a pale blue shade with the light lilted, the radiance flowing out. He spotted a door to the right, closed shut; Ichigo was guessing that that was a closet. Another door was on the left, a bathroom, but he couldn't see much with what little light there was.

Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine as the realization came onto him like a brick, he doubted he would be coming out of here with everything intact. Before he could think any further into _what_ _will_ happen, two ghostly cold hands grabbed his shoulders, pushing his body onto the bed while releasing a startled cry. Ichigo felt his body bounce on the springs, the soft cushions on his back and the silky sheets curling around his frame. The blankets felt great, he had never experienced such expenses, and he unconsciously gripped a pillow. His stomach shifted, uncomfortable and in trepidation though it had relaxed, _just a little_. By instinct, he crawled back, his feet tangling in the spread and slipped back, edging to the bedpost.

"Stop it." The swordsmen eyed the grinning albino who was sauntering closer to the bed charily. Before he knew it, Shirosaki disappeared from his vision, leaving the orange haired man in confusion. He glanced around the room, trying to pinpoint the missing albino, but he wasn't in the area anymore. Where had the demon lord gone to? Ichigo was certain that the man had been standing right in front of him just a spilt second ago. He suddenly felt an icy hand grip his right shoulder, pushing him down further on the bed while the left one pulled his legs frontward. Ichigo stared up into the golden eyes and he gulped.

He was _trapped_.

With both hands held up by the other's right.

Shirosaki was now straddling his waist, staring down greedily with his body bent over. A few of the white bangs fell downward, hanging limply along his forehead. Their lips met again, this time Shirosaki forcefully opened the swordsmen's mouth, pressing harder into the tepid entrance. His own tongue danced along the inner cave, earning a suppressed moan from the still struggling orange haired man. He rubbed their groins together feeling the erection below growing. As he pulled back, he bit tenderly on the bottom lip then grinned, lifting himself back up. "You really taste so fucking good."

"S-Shut up!" Ichigo glared, narrowing his eyes, face heated and a little out of breath, continued to gaze up, feeling a little awed by the demon prince's beauty. The man definitely had the looks…

And where the _fuck_ had that come from!?

He wanted to slap himself across his face for that!

Ichigo growled angrily, wiggling around but to no avail. He wasn't getting out of this one that easily. "You bastard! Let me go!"

"Now, now, be still. You can be all feisty afterwards." Shirosaki pulled down the rags slowly with one hand to send shrills up his prize's spine. He could feel them go up through his hand and grinned victoriously. The cloth, which didn't cover much to the eyes, was easily stripped off while the demon prince shifted down to sit in-between his legs. Deciding that holding the arms up was a nuisance, he edged them underneath Ichigo's back, lifting the swordsmen up. He moved around to get in a better spot and smiled lopsidedly. Tossing the useless cover aside, the albino gaped over the nude body before him, liking what he was seeing. "You've got a lovely figure."

The light blush on Ichigo's cheeks went darker, but that went away when he felt the ghostly hand grasp his erection. He jolted at the touch, biting his bottom lip, stopping a moan that had slithered its way up his throat. He clenched harder when the demon prince started stroking it soothingly, applying different types of pressure on him. "You don't need to hold back, I want to hear your voice." The teasing voice whispered into his ear hotly, licking the ear.

Ichigo squirmed at the caress; it got worse when he felt the lips suck tenderly on his lobe. It felt so fucking wonderful; it was so _hard_ to resist just bending into it and giving in. Little droplets of blood dripped down his chin, lines of red staining the peach skin. Shirosaki took that chance to lap it up, his blue tongue running over the flesh, tasting the sweetness of it. It was magnificent, delicious and delectable and he wanted _more_. Ichigo felt the searing tongue swirl along his neck, going up to clean the rest off. He could even taste his own blood in his mouth and swallowed roughly, the copper flavor getting to him. The demon lord crushed their lips together, kissing passionately, prying open his mouth again. His tongue slipped inside, savoring the strawberry flavor that fell onto his buds along with the blood, it was fitting for the human, and he continued to pressure the erection between Ichigo's legs.

The orange haired man almost moaned out loud, losing himself to the raw pleasure that circulated through his veins and nerves. He regained enough rational to bite down on the invading tongue that was massaging against his own and was satisfied when he drew blood. Shirosaki drew back with a grunt, pressing his aching cut, watching Ichigo take a deep breath.

The demon prince just grinned, not minding his small wound and bent back down, spreading Ichigo's legs further apart, using his own to do so. He grasped the length harder, observing as Ichigo squirmed at the hard touch. "You should count yourself lucky. I'm not going to go all the way with you. Wouldn't want to scare you into hating me."

"W-What?" The swordsmen managed to gasp out, twisting his body to face the man. He felt the hand let go of him but he still couldn't move.

"I'm in a pleasant mood." Shirosaki curved, his body crawling further down the bed, taking the whole length into his mouth.

Ichigo let out a low moan at the sudden change of temperature, arching his back further than what it already was. Then a loud cry ripped through his throat when the moist tongue slid over his tip. "A-Ahh!! S-Stop!'

He turned his head and closed his eyes at the unbearable pleasure that coursed through him. The swordsmen could feel everything inside that moist heat, unable to control his moans that escaped. The warmth that was flowing in him was blissfully _amazing_ and he was tempted to scream out the man's name, wanting him to continue on. Shirosaki bobbed his head up and down, his fingers raking gently across the swordsmen's crest. Little red lines were bared along the tone colored skin, and he grinned, watching the man shiver in delight.

He really got the perfect one; his little slave was a closet masochist.

"Nngh..!" Ichigo almost came at that moment, but the demon prince yanked back at the last second. He stared at the albino curiously, wondering why the man had stopped suddenly. The swordsmen wanted more, it was excruciatingly enjoyable and the release had been so, _so_ close. Ichigo took a deep breath; he really wanted to hit himself for thinking along those lines now. Just how far had he fallen in these few minutes?

Shirosaki licked his fingers, leaning over, staring down at his prey. "What's your name, human?"

The orange head took another deep breath, recovering some of his mind that had been loss in the bliss. "Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Nice name, Ichigo." The demon prince smirked. "Mine's Shirosaki, but call me Shiro for short. Perhaps later on you'll call me 'master' or maybe 'Shiro-sama' or something along those lines."

Ichigo snapped back, jolting his head up to knock into the other. "Never!"

Shirosaki recoiled back, using his free hand to rub his forehead. He didn't let his expression slip even after that bump. Instead he seemed to be pleased by the mere fight that was left in his prize. Struggles _always_ entertained him.

"Ah, that's too bad." He squeezed lightly on Ichigo's cock, sending another wave of pleasure up Ichigo's spine, who let out a strident groan, falling back into his previous state. "Oh well, we're going to have a lot of _excitement_ from now on and all the time in the world to play."

The swordsmen could only whimper in dread as he was kissed fiercely again.

* * *

For all those that don't know or are questioning, the most powerful of the demon lords are called demon princes (but they don't need to have any hierarchy). Shirosaki just happens to be the strongest of them, almost on par with Aizen but that hasn't been confirmed yet since the two avoided fighting each other.

So, no, Shirosaki is not really a prince like a son of a king, it's just a title.

I just need to the clear that up before someone asked.

* * *

"Hmm...I think I'm giving myself too much work, don't you think?"

Yuan snorts. "Bull, I think you're not worked out enough yet. You need more of it."

Creed sighs. "You know that sounds really perverted the way you put it."

"Yes, it does." I narrow my eyes. Caesar shakes his head.

"You all suck!" Yuan screams.

Please review

Oh, I noticed that the first chapter wasn't really humorous but it gets better later on. I promise. So how did you like it? Tell me, tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** **Demonic**

**By**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: M, why? It's so freakin obvious

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Shirosaki (of course, what else did you expect from me)

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: AU, Sold to a demon prince of the underworld as a slave, Ichigo finds himself in more troubles than one.

**N/A**: Ichigo is around 22. Shirosaki's? Now, that's a secret.

I actually took the time of editing this myself; I'm sometimes really lazy. Haven't added anything malevolence yet :C but it won't be long :) .

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Ichigo yawned, stretching his legs, nuzzling into the warmth that surrounded his body. It was comforting and shifted in the covers, trying to find a better spot. He could feel the heat from the flesh against his own, keeping the underneath sizzling instead of freezing, like the outside atmosphere.

…Flesh against his own?!

Ichigo jolted himself awake, jumping up from his position, only to find himself stuck. His brown pools narrowed, staring straight at the demon prince that was holding him down. Shirosaki was sleeping peacefully, an arm coiled securely around Ichigo's bare waist; head nestled into the vibrant orange hair. The breathing was soft and regulated, and the puffs tickled along the swordsmen's forehead. A deep blush spread on his cheeks; at least the other was wearing some clothes. Wait, what about him? He was still naked. Ichigo glanced around the room, hardly moving from his spot but didn't glimpse anything for him to wear. Was he going to have to raid the demon prince's closet for some clothes?

"Go back to sleep, Ichigo. It's too early to be up." Shirosaki mumbled, squeezing tightly, wrapping his legs around the human's frame. He felt the other squirm a little at the grasp, not comfortable with the feeling. He brought one hand up into the orange tresses, running it through the silky locks. His lips went over to the neck, nibbling at it gently, trying to get his slave to writhe. Ichigo wanted to get away but he knew it was impossible, and his body _wasn't_ helping. Shirosaki drove his tongue along the flesh and went up the chin, tugging the other closer to his waist, grinding their hips together.

Ichigo choked, gasping a whimper. "Ahh…" He felt his lips get crushed together, silencing his moans and yelps. He opened his mouth a little more willingly, even more when he felt a leg drive up in-between his own, spreading them apart.

The door unexpectedly knocked.

Shirosaki silently cursed his luck, pulling back and stepped out of bed. He straightened his clothes, making sure that there were no winkles on them and wandered around the divan to the door. He had a scold on his lips instead of the usual shit-eating smirk, but that was probably because someone had taken him away from his precious fun. His golden eyes twisted to the bed, giving Ichigo a quick wink.

The swordsmen shuffled in the covers, hiding himself away from the peering eyes. He heard the door knock again, opening this time. When it did, he peeked out curiously, wondering who it was (He hasn't meet any of the people here yet). He saw a young female dressed in a maid attire, wearing a bright friendly smile that glowed with happiness. She had light red hair that had a pin, shaped as a flower, on each side of her head, right above the ears and _very_ large breasts. The woman bowed at the demon prince and wandered across the room not yet taking notice of the other person and entered the bathroom, switching on the lights. Shirosaki glanced to the confused orange-haired man with a lop-sided grin.

"Her name's Orihime, a nice gal, if you ask me. She helps around the castle most of the time." He spoke as he headed into the bathroom, his coat tails fluttering behind his footsteps. Ichigo could hear the fast sound of beating water running in the background, most likely into some kind of tub. It stopped after a while with a few words being exchanged, Ichigo was unable to hear what they were saying, and watched as Orihime stepped out, closing the bathroom door behind her but left a crack. The large eyes finally gazed to the side and saw the struggling swordsmen, who still didn't have anything to cover up his physique.

Oh, how embarrassing.

The servant let out a small giggle, tilting her head to the side, letting a few of the red hair side over the shoulder. "Oh hello, I'm Orihime, nice to meet you." She waved cheerfully, giving another large smile. "And you are?"

"Ichigo." The orange-haired man held the covers close to his body, trying to hid himself. This was very unnerving for him. "Um…"

"Are you the new one that Shiro-sama bought yesterday?" She asked, not taking notice of the human's uncomfortable situation, sauntering closer to the pile. Orihime tilted her head again, some of the red locks falling into her face. "You must be. Well then, I'll get you some clothes to wear and then help you get around this large castle. It's really easy to get lost and there's some things you need to know about."

"But I'm not really…" He trailed off, he couldn't finish his sentence. He _was_ one now; he _was_ a slave, whether or not he liked it. Sold and taken, oh how messed up his life was. Ichigo sighed, feeling his heart clench at the idea. Raising his head up higher, he returned the gesture. "Thank you. Well then, could you give me some advice right now? I'd like to understand some things."

"Sure! Um…let's see." She went deep into thought and looked at her clothes nervously. Her right finger went underneath her chin and wiggled her nose, not sure on what to say. "Oh yes, we're allowed take bathes, we need to keep the master looking excellent on how he treats us. Usually, he's pretty kind but he can mean when he needs to so it's best to stay on his good side. Anyway, we can take a bath at any time but…I'd be careful. You see, the bathes may be separated in genders but I've heard, well, mostly in the men's, that there are some that aren't pleasantly kind."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, taking this weird conversation as a warning(though who starts with the bathes first is beyond him). "What do you mean?"

"I've seen some, or heard of some, getting raped in there, sometimes worse depending on the person." Orihime glanced to the side, worried and sat down on the bed beside Ichigo, whose eyes were already widening. "The best time is really early in the morning when most people are still asleep."

Ichigo grimaced at the metal images that flashed through his head, he _defiantly_ didn't want that. It's probably, no, most certainly, was going to be a hell lot more painful then after what he went through. If things came down to it, he'd rather have Shirosaki fucking him. Along with that, waking up in the morning was enormously difficult for him. It wasn't an easy thing for him to do. Plus, he liked his sleep.

"Um…I'm going to get you some clothes and get Shiro-sama the towels." Orihime quickly left, exiting with a weak door thump. Ichigo stared at the door for a little while then shrugged. He glanced down at his body, there was no way in _hell_ he was going to walk around nude for the demon prince's viewing pleasure, there was just no way. Ichigo glimpsed around the room while tightening his grip on the bed sheets, he couldn't see any of his old clothes (Must have been thrown away). Just as he swung his feet over the side of the bed, the door banged open again, the red head rushing in with a skip. Ichigo guessed that she must have run, seeing as she was panting hard and out of breath. In the woman's hands were four towels and some black robes. She dumped them on the bedside, nodding to the swordsmen all at once. "Um...these will be temporarily until Shiro-sama decides on what you will wear. Oh, and could you bring those to him as well?" She pointed to the towels that were underneath the clothes. "Well, I've got a lot of work to do so I'll see you later. Bye."

The women left shortly afterwards, running down the hallway in a fury after closing the door behind again. Ichigo just stared then went to the black robes, standing up to grab them. He sighed; he had no choice but to put these on to cover his nude frame. After a few minutes, the swordsmen grumbled still trying to put them on, he was having great difficulty. Just how the _hell_ do you put these on!? He could only make due by hanging it off his shoulders and tie a belt around the middle to hold it together, it was like an oversized coat with puffy black pants. Ichigo felt a little peculiar in these, he was used to the jeans and slacks.

"Ichigo?" A voice called out from the bathroom, a shuffling came next with some splashes.

The orange-haired man glanced to the towels and lifted up the bundle with ease. "Yeah?" He headed in, taking in the items and almost gawked at the sight. Shirosaki was in a large bathtub filled with warm steamy water, stripped naked with half of his body sticking out (he was on his knees). Ichigo almost dropped the towels at that moment and willed his blush down. He gazed away, covering his face with the bundle. "So, where am I supposed to put this?"

"Eh? You want to work this early already? Not bad." Shirosaki leaned over the tub further, more of the water spilling out. The pale white skin was clearly in view and Ichigo almost wanted to stare at it since it was so smooth and well kept unlike his, which was covered in scars and marks from his numerous battles. The funny thing was that the flesh wasn't tinted lightly with pink like his own would whenever he took a bath. Shaking his head on the thought, he pushed it back.

"No, that's not it. Orihime wanted me to put it in." Ichigo huffed, placing the bunch in a random spot, close to where he thought it should be at. He twisted back and paused, backing up a little. "What?"

The demon whistled. "Black looks really good on ya but you've placed the robe all wrong."

"Shut up!" The swordsmen scorned, about to storm out when he felt a wet hand grasp his own. He was tugged violently back, so fast that he feared that he might have slammed into the fiberglass behind. Two arms snaked around his waist, undoing the belt along with the zipper (the pants). Ichigo tried to stop the hands, glancing at his mirror reflection that was in front of him. Damn Shirosaki and his good-looking body. The swordsmen scowled even louder at his ridicules thoughts, his brown eyes watching the albino unfasten the robe. "Stop that!"

"Ah, come on; let's see how wonderful you look." The older man teased, ripping the garb off with ease and tossed it aside, away from the reaches of water. This left no protection against the demon prince for Ichigo and he gulped in fear of what might happen next. Last night, the demon had made him come over and over again, until he collapsed in exhaustion and until he had been 'broken in' but strangely, the guy hasn't tried to screw him yet. Shirosaki had made him stretch to the point that Ichigo was begging for more since it felt so _fucking_ wonderful. The brown eyes stared into the mirror, his heart racing incredibly fast. "My god, ya look charmingly delicious. Turns me on." He licked his lips, tightening the grasp, noticing the uncomfortable sensation and vibes that was seeping off of the orange-haired man. Well, he didn't want his new toy to be scared, where was the fun in that.

"W-What are you going to do with me?!" Ichigo flailed around in the grip and was swiftly yanked back into the cool fiberglass behind without any warning. He felt the warmth of flesh momentarily vanish, though, the arms were still on his shoulders, and he was shoved into the hot liquid, engulfing him. His breath was released, flapping his arms around, trying to get back up. He shot out of the water, gasping for air, flipping his head back. The arms on him disappeared and he picked himself up, hair dropping into his face.

He was in the tub with Shirosaki.

The swordsmen twitched, completely ignoring the fact that both he and the demon prince were both naked. "What was that for, you-!!"

He was cut off by a flick of water into his face.

Shirosaki snickered, being the culprit of such a _devious_ attack.

He would have laughed longer if he hasn't gotten splashed onto himself in return. His white hair flattened out, sticking to the sides of his face like glue. A smirk was on Ichigo's lips, folding his arms across his chest in victory. The orange-haired man backed up to the opposite side of the tub, close to the metal faucet for safety since the white bathtub was large enough to fit four more people in so he had plenty of room to move.

Shirosaki wiggled his nose, his black fingernails wiping the misplaced locks aside. "Okay, that means war." He jumped forward, dunking Ichigo into the lukewarm liquid entirely and held him down for a few seconds before letting go. The moment the swordsmen came up to breathe; he was rewarded with another splash right in the face, cutting off his breathing. The demon prince let out a loud crackle, observing as Ichigo shaked his head and wiped his eyes clean.

"That's a cheap trick." The orange-haired man grumbled, slicking back his hair and glared. He grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a bar of soap, and threw it at the demon's head. Shirosaki snatched it from mid-air with ease and grinned manically when a thought processed in his head, inching closer through the water. He seized Ichigo's outstretched leg, yanking him closer, submerging the other back underwater. He twirled Ichigo around so his back would be against the wall while wrapping the legs around his waist so that Ichigo would settle on his lap.

Ichigo grunted, struggling in the grip by kicking the other, he hadn't realized the perilous position he was in. He brought his head back up, splashing Shirosaki with water. The demon prince snickered quietly, ignoring the spray, rubbing the soap bar against Ichigo's chest. Little bubbles were created in the friction and the swordsmen paused, letting the other do whatever he wanted for the moment, unsure at what this might lead to. The water changed a little darker from the bubbles and Ichigo moaned softly, lost in bliss, as the other cleaned him off. It didn't come to realization until Shirosaki went a little _too_ low with the bar.

"A-Ah!" The orange-haired man gasped out, feeling the hand on his member, rubbing it with the smooth surface.

"Opps, my bad. Didn't mean that." The albino smirked but didn't pull back, his hand still on the spot.

Ichigo took a deep breath, reaching down to the pale hands, glaring coldly and lustfully at the other. "You're a fucking pervert. A pervert, you hear me."

"Aw, that's mean. No harm done, right?"

"No harm? Then what do you think you're doing right now?! Get off, damnit!" He cried, trying to rip the hands off his private section but to no avail. The demon prince was too strong, Ichigo already knew that but tried futilely anyway (he had learned that he couldn't physically fight against the other from last night when the demon was able to hold him down with alleviate). "If only I had Tensa Zangetsu with me, I would have killed you by now."

Shirosaki neared the other, his head mere inches from the pink scrumptious lips. "Who's that?"

"My sword, the dealer took it away from me." Ichigo snorted, trying to back away, he felt the two pallid arms wrap around his frame, tugging him forward but he managed to avoid the lips. Shirosaki paused when the information sank into his skull; the dealer hadn't completed the deal and he was pissed. The swordsmen noticed that there was a low growl from the demon prince and he was about to question it when he was twirled around in the lap, his back against the burning chest.

Shirosaki smirked; he loved how Ichigo was positioned currently. His back was now touching the wall, finding that more comfortable and convenient. He even went with strapping the other down in his arms to make sure the other wouldn't be able to escape. A dark tint was spreading across the Ichigo's visage and the albino could see it through the mirror's manifestation. "You look _so_ cute when you blush like that."

"S-Shut up!" The swordsmen struggled in the grip and felt the hands, one still holding the soap, travel across his body. "Hey, stop that! I can wash myself!"

Shirosaki smirked. "I know that but then, where's the fun?"

"What fun!?" Ichigo cried, he had somewhat given up on fighting back seeing as he wasn't getting anywhere with the man. He buried the back of his head into Shirosaki's neck and sighed in defeated. "Damn."

Grinning in victory at the absolute defeat, he stopped his playful act and started massaging the other. "So tell me, are you missing anything else?" His hands went up on the shoulders, rubbing it softly.

A shiver ran down Ichigo's spine, it felt so good just like the ones from last night. "Not really, just Tensa Zangetsu…though I can't believe how one little trip could have gotten me here." Shirosaki raised an eyebrow, pausing in the rubbing and stared with an expression that simply said 'continue'. Ichigo took the hint, settling comfortably in the lap (he had noticed it on the mirror). "I used to work for Soul Society. I'm not directly related to them or anything, I just helped out whenever they wanted me too, you know, kill demons and monsters. Anyway, I needed the money to support my family which consisted of my dad and two younger sisters. My family is a little weird, Dad liked to kick me in the morning or whenever he appeared, calling them 'surprise attacks'. It was genuinely annoying." He had started chuckling at the memories before breaking, glancing up at the albino, who was staring down, listening. He could feel the soap bar riding up his body and arched a little at it but he knew it wasn't meant to be pleasurable.

"Come on, continue."

"Alright." Ichigo sighed, collecting his reminiscences. "Well anyway, Soul Society gave me a mission last week and the split second I entered the site, I was dragged, gagged, and knocked unconscious. Before I knew it, I was in a cage, unable to escape and surrounded by broken people. After that, I was tossed around until coming here."

Shirosaki furrowed his eyebrow. "So you were never sold or sent there in the first place. But you know, _I_ bought you, you're still _mine_."

"Yeah, I know." He exhaled, he knew about the rules, once sold its hard to get out unless you pay the owner back in full. Ichigo's shoulders slumped then almost yelped when Shirosaki let go of him for a moment and leaned over, pulling the plug for the tub. The drain gulped the liquid, the water spinning and disappearing into the metal hole. Shirosaki then twisted on the shower, letting the hot water wash away the soap and other stuff. They stood up, letting it beat against their skin, the lukewarm liquid sliding down their bodies and along their curves.

Shirosaki leered, eyeing Ichigo downward and unexpectedly slapped the swordsmen's ass. Ichigo let out a loud squeak, jolting up a few feet from the floor and twisted around, glaring.

"Stop th-" Ichigo was cut off when the pale lips crushed against him for a bruising kiss. Since he had been cut off during a sentence, his mouth was still parted, allowing the demon prince to slip his blue tongue in. The albino grinded their bare hips together, creating a moist heat between them. By instinct and lust, Ichigo fought back, sucking on the invading tongue.

A grin smeared on the demon prince's mouth and he tugged away, his hand switching the shower head off. "Well then, Ichigo, good morning. You should probably note that this is going to be happening more often than not." He let out a devilish chuckle, cupping the chin.

A deep blush spread across the swordsmen's cheeks. "Bastard."

* * *

I'm sleepy, so sleepy, schools out for me (well actually its supposed to be out on Thursday but I get to skip those days, lucky me).

"Yes, we know." Caesar sighs, his head buried into a book. "I guess that gives you more time, right?"

"Yep!!"

Caesar glances at me. "Are any of us going to have a important role in this story?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Not sure. We'll just have to see."

Just like to say this again, I hadn't put any _evil_ things that Shirosaki would do just yet, I'm just, you know, adding their characters in and others first. It won't be long before Ichigo has to do some dirty stuff, muhahahahaha!!

Now please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** **Demonic**

**By**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Shirosaki (of course, what else did you expect from me)

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: AU, Sold to a demon prince of the underworld as a slave, Ichigo finds himself in more troubles than one.

**N/A**: I had written this down somewhere and as I was typing it out, I suddenly got this idea and fit it in, deleting lots of other crap since this seemed better. I was giggling the whole time as I was typing this.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"Okay, Kurosaki-kun since you'll be living here with us; you'll have to help out around this place too. Alright?" Orihime cheered, pumping her hand into the air, motioning to the other people in the room. It looked like a living room but bigger, filled with expensive furniture. The red head rotated back to the swordsmen when she didn't get an answer and noticed the pale complexion. "Hey, are you alright?"

Ichigo huffed quietly, small beads of sweat was crawling down the side of his face. He was using the wall as support and gazed up at the red head weakly. "Fine. I'm fine. Keep going." The swordsmen glanced around the room, taking in the number of people and their faces. There was a young girl probably around eight in the front, holding a small doll, which by the way looked like something that came out of a horror movie a.k.a. Chucky. There was another guy standing right next to her, he was around his age with long brown hair tied up into a pony-tail. When Ichigo took a closer look at him, he noticed that the eyes were closed shut. The guy was blind (no this isn't Tousen Kaname). Before he managed to examine the rest, Orihime spoke.

"Well then, allow me to introduce you to the people here." She was smiling, and it made him twitch a little from it. The bright woman pointed to the little girl first then to the young man. "This is Mayu and Sanu." Orihime then shifted around so Ichigo could view the hiding people in the back. Her hand turned to a tall woman with jet long black hair that went far below the knees, standing in the corner of the room. The woman was by herself, clothed in a black dress with red lines that looked familiarly like spider webs all the way down and the sleeves were wide and long, the ends slipping to her knees when lifted up. Ichigo noticed that there were lines of webs etched into her right cheek skin and down the neck. "That's Lady Mur, she doesn't really work here but she's an ally of Shiro-sama. She likes to come here often so you'll see her around." Mur smirked, lifted up a purple-nailed finger, and tilted her head.

"Umm…that's Lord Draka; he's the same as Lady Mur." Orihime nudged Ichigo at the side, getting his slowly-drifting attention back to focus and gazed to the tall black-haired man. There was a purple bandana around his forehead to hold up the loose bangs and half of his face was covered by a grey scarf. He was dressed in pure black, almost looking like those ninjas he had seen in books and movies. "He likes to eavesdrop on people so be careful."

"Hey Orihime, is that the one?" Draka asked, his face close-up to the swordsmen's. Ichigo instantly jumped back, the man was fast, _really_ fast, he hadn't even noticed the sudden disappearance.

"Huh?" Ichigo replied dumbly, not sure what the ninja was asking.

"You're the one that sleeps with Shirosaki, right?" The black-haired man smirked, his grin widening, though it was hard to tell with the scarf. He observed the red tint that spread across Ichigo's face, chuckling in amusement. "I'll take that as a yes."

A medium height woman, a little older than Ichigo, stepped between the two, landing a straight punch into Draka's gut. "You didn't have to say _that_ much, dumbass. Now look what you've done." The woman slammed another punch in the guy's stomach, sending him flying into the stone wall behind. She had shoulder-length light brown hair and had dark green eyes with a scold embedded across her face. What was strange about her was not the clothes she was wearing, which by the way was completely showing the back, it was the large tattoo that covered that portion (the back). He wasn't sure what the symbol was but it was there and that was all he needed to know.

Orihime tapped Ichigo's shoulder, getting his interest away from the fighting two. "That's Sheeva, she's a _little_ hot-tempered."

'A little?!' Ichigo snapped through his mind, watching Draka jump back up from the floor, rubbing his sore spot. 'That's not a little! That seriously looked like it hurts!' He shifted his legs and flinched, letting out a low moan, squeezing his eyes shut. Biting down on his bottom lip, his legs wobbled, forcing him to use the wall again as support to keep himself from buckling.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you sure you're alright?" Orihime asked again, worry written all over her face. The fighting occupants in the room stopped, turning their awareness to the pale swordsmen. "Maybe you should lie down for a while."

"No, that's okay, I'm fine. Continue on." He stressed himself in speaking, grinding his teeth together.

There were a few more people in the room but most of them seemed like regular maids and workers, not really important. Mayu shaked her head and continued the task. "Well, there's nothing much to do around here, though this place is large, we only need to _really_ clean it once a month. Most of the time, we just have to cook, laundry, place the needed items here and there and wash the dishes. It's not really much so I doubt you'll be doing anything." She raised a hand up to her lips, as if deep thinking. "There's also another one job but a guy named Floura, takes care of that. He works in the garden."

The orange-haired man lifted his head up higher. "Garden?"

"Yes, there's a garden in a large room on one of the top floors. It's filled with flowers and trees; it's almost as if you've just walked into a field or something. Floura is always there, taking care of everything but you hardly ever see him. You can go there at anytime, it's beautiful."

Ichigo nodded weakly. He had noticed one thing in common with everyone, they were _happy_ with their life. There was no part of them being a worker that was affecting them; perhaps he should do the same. He took a step forward, and let out a heavy moan, his breath hitching. But first, he should get out of here before anyone gets anymore concern of him.

* * *

Ichigo glanced down the hallway, both ways, there was no one. He leaned to the side, groaning as another shiver went up his spine. "Damn…him." The swordsmen snarled, collapsing to the ground while resting on the railing. He was kneeling, his head above the height of the stone by a few inches, gazing out into the desert with a defeated expression. So far after meeting Shirosaki, he had learned a few things.

Don't try anything that might turn the demon prince on.

That was a big no-no. That included fighting, running, and basically anything that came to his mind. As much as he wanted to escape from this hell hole, since the desert seemed a shit load better than staying here, he was a slave nevertheless and yet, he refused the idea. He didn't want to be a slave, maybe if he had Tensa Zangetsu he could do something but nope, he didn't have _that_ either. He growled, trying to keep his body still so no more waves of pleasure could make him crumble. Ichigo slumped down the side, his head lying on the cold stone, which felt good against the heat. His orange locks were drenched with sweat, his body quivering.

"What are ya doing, Ichigo?"

"Ah!"

Ichigo, startled by the sudden voice, allowed his body to slip along the railing, and crashed painfully to the floor. He sent a shiver of bliss that made his body tremble when he tried to get back up. Damn Shirosaki and this, this _thing_ he had put _inside_ of him. Ichigo couldn't stop the pleasurable moan that fled from his lips and his body quivered again when he shifted. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist, hoisting him up to his feet. The softness of the clothes brushed against his skin and he gazed up, staring into the inverted eyes.

"Shirosaki." The swordsmen let out a growl, his irritation for the demon growing and tried to push the other away but failed.

The albino had a large shit-eating grin plastered across his face, tightening his grip. "Yo." His pale hands began traveling downward, the black-nailed fingers clawing at the skin, sending more enjoyment up Ichigo's throbbing body. "Seems putting _that_ into you was a good idea."

"T-Take it out!" Ichigo attempted to fight back but when a hand cupped his erection, he let out a cry. "Ah…Shirosaki, please."

The demon prince chuckled, liking the tone the carrot-top was giving him. The man was finally starting to fall…_right_ into his trap. He laughed in amusement, rubbing the spot through the clothes while the other hand worked the black pants off. Ichigo didn't notice that a sudden chill had touched his naked limbs or even when he got pushed against the wall. He felt the demon prince grind their hips together, making him cry out in earnest. The warmth between them, the heat, it was addicting and wonderful and it made him want more. The item inside him shifted with the movements and small streams of tears ached in his eyes, the throbbing was getting unbearable. Shirosaki sighed gently, nibbling into the crook of Ichigo's neck, taking in the soft scent and rustle of the orange tresses. His right hand (the left was holding the swordsmen up) slid down the back, slipping in-between the flesh and circled the pelvis. He whispered seductively into the ear, licking it tenderly. "Do you _really_ want me to get _it_ out?"

Ichigo bite his bottom lip to conceal his moan, only able to shake his head.

"Eh? I can't go with that." The demon prince leered, his lips trailing along the swordsmen's collar bone, making the neck crank back. The orange locks fluttered over the railing, the wind whipping it away. The night sky, with the moonlight reflecting off the sweat-soaked skin, glistened beautifully. Shirosaki crushed their lips together for a bruising kiss, grinding their hips at an even beat with his fingers still circling the opening. Ichigo responded earnestly, lost to the pleasure that was over-whelming his senses. When the albino draws back, his lips glided to the ears, murmuring. "If you want me to take it out, you have to call me 'Shiro-sama'."

Ichigo's hands slid underneath Shirosaki's arms, gripping the shoulders tightly, burying his fingernails into the clothes. He gathered what was left of his mind and sneered at the albino through his teeth. "B-Bastard!" Shortly after, he screamed in ecstasy as he felt it, the item, stir again. It was a little toy ball, something the perverted bastard had stuck into him after the bath, placing it deep enough where he wouldn't be able to take it out. He cursed the demon prince's existence but moaned when the sharp white teeth sank into his flesh. A flash of white scorching pain made him tense, his fingers tightening its grip on the clothes, letting the tears fall freely down his cheeks. "S-Shiro…"

"That's close, but not close enough." Shirosaki muttered in a sing-song fashion, lapping the blood up with his warm tongue. He felt the other shiver at his touch, his left hand tugging down the clothes that covered the shoulders, slipping it off partly. "Come on, you can say it."

"Ah…" The brown eyes were clouded with lust. Their bodies slumped down the railing, ending on the floor but Ichigo was on his knees with his legs spread partly. The orange-haired man let out a heavy exhale, already surrendering to the demon. "F-Fine, you win…Shiro-sama."

"That's a good boy." The demon prince chuckled, entering a single digit into the entrance. A sharp cry from above, pleasure burning in Ichigo's veins and blood and Shirosaki couldn't help but lick the salty tears. He tightened his grip on the carrot-top, making sure that the other wouldn't fall or collapse. The demon prince added another finger and then another, digging around inside the moist heat, trying to find the little ball he had place inside as punishment.

What was the punishment for? Ichigo wasn't sure; he didn't remember doing anything to get the other angry…or amused. As for Shirosaki, he had just done it for fun.

Ichigo could feel the fingers pondering around in his entrance, slipping deeper. They weren't even close to where the demon prince had stuck the ball into but when the digits suddenly shot further in, he screeched. It was so _fucking_ wonderful. He felt his blood pumping through his veins faster and heat pooling below in front. Ichigo couldn't help but assist the demon prince by plunging the fingers deeper. "S-Shiro-sama…"

"Well now, you're _really_ cooperating. I like that." Shirosaki snickered, his fingers grasping onto something, two digits holding onto it like a card. He pressed his lips against Ichigo's for another bruising kiss, grinding their hips harder. Ichigo's erection was pressed up against his own and he could tell that it was ready. "If you say it again, I'll take it out."

The swordsmen let out an agitated grunt before complying. "S-Shiro-sama."

The demon prince ripped the object out but not before pondering the entrance a little longer, sending shivers up Ichigo's spine. He licked the neck wound again, tasting the copper metallic, his lust half-satisfied.

Now to deal with the other half of his desire.

Ichigo's legs buckled, collapsing to the floor, his back against the stone wall, bringing Shirosaki with him. His legs were spread apart, sitting on top of his pants with his shirt half-off. His fingers were still clenching at the shoulder, face buried into the crook of the pale neck. Shirosaki's hand pumped his slave's erection, the reactions so irresistible that he could help but go faster just to satisfy his ego.

"You're so cute, Ichigo, it makes me want to eat you." The albino lifted the head off his shoulder, pushing it against the wall, sucking greedily on the neck, tasting the sweat that remained on the warm flesh. "You sure are tasty."

"Mmm…" Ichigo arched his back, the ghostly fingers squeezing tightly on his member. "Shirrooo, please."

"You really are a beauty." He pumped the erection faster, kissing along the neck. The grip on his back stiffened and he smirked when the fingernails started raking his skin. It didn't take long after that, that Ichigo let out a cry, coming messily into Shirosaki's waiting hand.

"B-Bastard…" Ichigo moaned, his body covered in more sweat then before and leaned over, collapsing onto the albino. He buried his face into the clothes, taking a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart that was pounding painfully in his chest. A squeak came from below and he glanced down, recognizing it. It was the fucking toy. Before he could allow the demon prince to do anything with it, Ichigo snatched it, tossing the despicable thing out into the endless sands. He didn't want to go through another one of those. And as 'pleasurable' as it was, his pride wouldn't let him.

Shirosaki snickered, shaking his head, a little upset at what Ichigo had done but what could he do now? He wasn't going to search for a bloody item that was in the desert, he might as well buy a new one later on. Raising his hand, he licked the cum that was on it, smirking when he saw the swordsmen's blushing expression. The guy was really adorable. "Aw, is that all?"

The red tint turned deeper, but it was in anger. Ichigo threw a punch at the demon, hoping it would hit but it didn't. Shirosaki had caught it before it was even thrown, tugging the other forward, capturing the lips again. Letting out a startled yelp, the swordsmen felt the hot tongue enter his mouth, tasting his own blood and cum, the fleshy limb rubbing against his own. He felt his resolve crumbling again, falling back into the trap. His fingers went into the white strains, stroking them and scratching along the scalp.

The scene deteriorated when they heard a giggle from nearby.

The two instantly yanked apart; gazing over to the place they had perceived it. Ichigo's face was beet-red, hiding it in Shirosaki's clothes while the demon prince raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Aw man, the show's over."

"Yeah, I wish I could have seen some more action if you know what I mean."

The voices continued talking, making Ichigo even _more_ uncomfortable than before. He had been found out. Oh, he wanted to die right now. But...

Ichigo glanced up at the demon prince, there was a frustrated growl escaping from the insipid lips. Shirosaki grumbled, glaring the people that were hiding behind the wall, watching. There were about four people there and he knew _all_ of them. Calling out, he didn't hide his displeasure of the interruption, he was _so_ close too. "Mur, Mayu, Orihime, Draka, stop hiding there. Get. Out."

Draka was the first one, unable to hide his pleased smile, leaning forward to the two. "My, my, we sure got an interesting couple here, don't we?"

"Of course, it's just like _them_." Mur responded, nearing the ninja with two spiders crawling down her arms and dress. The red and black sleeve stretched out, extending.

'Them?' Ichigo thought, questioning the woman's answer. 'Who's them?'

"Ichigo." Shirosaki called out, his eyebrows were narrowed in a furrow. "I suggest you ignore her, she and along with Draka tend to sprout nonsense every now and then."

"Oh, Boy." Mur waved her hand, getting the swordsmen's attention, though he twitched at the name. "Don't worry, Boy. Shirosaki hasn't dated anyone; you're basically the first person he's had." The creepy smile that was displayed on her face send a chill up Ichigo's spine and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stick up. This woman was dangerous, that was the only reaction he could get out of his system.

"I think it was cute. They look good together." Orihime cheered, smiling brightly enough that Ichigo reburied his face into the white clothes, swearing at himself for getting caught like this. Shirosaki could only scowl, reaching over to seize the swordsmen's fallen clothes, gathering them into his hand.

Draka turned to Mayu with an eyebrow raised. "Hey, are you actually old_ enough_ to view this type of stuff?"

"No." She edges back, bringing a hand up to her chin before making a run for it. "Bye."

Shirosaki brought his hand underneath Ichigo's legs, lifting them up in a bridal style. He gave a quick kiss to the forehead and strolled off, using the fallen clothes to cover Ichigo's parts, laughing manically, his attention no longer on his servants and allies. Ichigo was holding onto the neck, face covered in the demon prince's chest, full of embarrassment. His fingers were gripping the front of the shirt, unable to hold back his humiliated groans. The voices tried to follow but Shirosaki used his superior abilities to get away, vanishing into one of the many hallways.

"Looks like we got away." The albino sighed, his shoulders slumping downward. He gazed down at the chocolate eyes, his lust from before gone. "So where do you want to go?"

"Home."

"Okay, besides that."

Ichigo reached forward, grasping his fallen clothes, securing them on him. He still had his pride but the other man was slowly breaking _that_ apart. "I guess…the garden."

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier?" The albino protested, stopping his pace and rotated around. "We just passed it."

The swordsmen glanced up; he was getting a little tired and yawned. Shirosaki smirked, nudging into the top of Ichigo's head with his chin, observing the other squirm.

"Hey, stop that!" The orange-haired man wiggled in the grip, not detecting that they had entered into a room through a large pair of doors. He didn't even notice that he was being taken through the garden that looked like something that would be in one of those famous national parks. It had every type of flower and trees with grass covering the earth below (if that _was_ ground). Shirosaki chuckled, dropping the swordsmen to the soil, next to a tree. The clothes fluttered off, scattering along the ground, Ichigo quickly got his bearings together, hiding his nude. Shirosaki sat down beside him, helping the swordsmen put his clothes back on. Once dressed, he planted a soft kiss on the cheek, Ichigo didn't fight it.

"What? No resistance?" The demon prince snorted in glee, carrying a large grin. "Don't you usually disagree with such treatment? Or have you already lost your will to me?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and shoved the albino playfully at the side. "Yeah, right. Don't be so full of yourself. I just don't feel like it." He twisted around to glance at the scenery before turning back, watching Shirosaki brush his pants. "Never though a demon would like flowers."

"I don't."

"What?" The swordsmen folded his arms in surprise.

"I don't like flowers. Sure, they are nice and all but they die too easily and quickly." Shirosaki leaned his head back, the white bangs flapping around. "Anyway, they're for the workers, I'm not all that cold-blooded to not give them something to enjoy."

"I've observed that. Everyone seems to like you." Ichigo gazed over to the demon prince. "A lot of them are happy with the way things are."

Shirosaki let out a weak huff. "Is that so? I didn't notice, I'm usually busy."

"Busy? With what?"

"You don't need to know that." The albino leaned back, sliding down so his head would be resting on Ichigo's shoulder. The wind, where it came from Ichigo wasn't sure, blew across their spot. The orange-haired man lowered his head, twisting it to glance at the peaceful demon prince. He took in the tranquil expression, the usual shit-eating grin gone. The albino had fallen asleep and in a matter of seconds too. Perhaps the work today, whatever that was, had been too much for the other to handle entirely. The swordsmen sighed, he had only been here for two days and he was _already_ getting attached to an enemy, just how stupid was he? Shaking his head, he patted the silky white strains without a second thought.

* * *

Yay! I was trying to finish this up quickly but I guess I have to take back the comments of actually being able to post things up faster. I have to go on vacation to some other city so I'm being forced away from the computer for 2 weeks :( sucks right? Well anyway, hope you like this. Please be a dear and review. Also, I had to add lot of extra people into the story, I couldn't use any of the people in Soul Society or any of Ichigo's friends cause then…hey I can't tell you that.

I was reading a yaoi manga when I got the idea; I was looking at it and thought 'I want Shirosaki to do that!'

Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** **Demonic**

**By**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Shirosaki, that is the only pairing

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach, only Sheeva, Sanu, Draka, Mur, Venom, Flora and Mayu, they are all my made up characters

**Summary**: AU, Sold to a demon prince of the underworld as a slave, Ichigo finds himself in more troubles than one.

**N/A**: Hmmm…I don't have many things to say on this today. Wow, that's a first. Except make sure to read the first paragraph at the bottom.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Ichigo fluttered his eyes open in confusion, for the first time since coming here, he had woken up _alone_. His hands searched for the familiar warmth that was supposed to be beside him but found none. 'Perhaps he's already up.' Thinking that, he lifted up his head from the fluffy pillow; his mind trying to search for the recognizable scent and body but Shirosaki wasn't here. His chest contracted into a painful squeeze, and sat up.

He was _alone_.

"Shiro-sama?" He called out, rubbing his right eye to get rid of any lingering sleepiness. The swordsmen glanced around the room for the second time. There was no one in here.

Ichigo swung his feet over the bedside, standing up while holding the bed sheets around his body. He reached over to the side, grabbing his clothes and placed them on, putting the sheets back. Slowly wandering the room, he searched for the familiar white and annoying grin but found nothing.

"Kurosaki-kun?" A voice reverberated through the door while something knocked on the wooden surface. Before Ichigo could reply, it opened, Orihime strolling in, smiling like always but she had a slight worried expression. He could see through the tough exterior immediately, knowing she was trying to keep it hidden.

"What's wrong?" He asked, walking closer.

Orihime tilted her head to the side in an innocent act. "What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, staring coldly at the woman. "Don't try, I've known you long enough to tell when you're hiding something."

"Oh…Well…Kurosaki-kun." She hesitated, pausing for a moment, seeing as she has been found out. "…Are you able to fight?"

Ichigo blinked his brown pools, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, but I don't have my sword, it was taken away before I came here. Without that, I can't fight." He rubbed the back of his head, scratching his hair. "Why do you need to know anyway?"

"Well, you see, Shiro-sama is having a meeting with some of the demon lords. Sadly during that time, certain lords, the power-hungry ones, take advantage of that moment, seeing as our leader is unable to leave the room. The lords order their armies to attack this place, thinking that without Shiro-sama the castle will be an easy taking. And that's where we come in; we fight outside the castle to protect it. Though not all of us can, like me, I can only heal so I'm an in-between but right now we need more that can fight on the exterior." Orihime smiled, fingering her hands and rapidly voiced an idea when it popped into her mind. "So if I'm able to get you a sword, do you think you could fight?"

Ichigo wiggled his nose and sighed. 'Well, it couldn't be _that_ bad.' Plus, he _really_ needed to put his energy into something other than wandering the castle and sleeping. "Alright, I'll do it."

The expression on the red head lightened instantly, rushing outside the room in search for the required item. Ichigo chuckled nervously, backing into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Just what has he gotten himself into?

* * *

"Now, where am I supposed to go?" The swordsmen grumbled, wandering aimlessly around the tower. He glanced outside into the sands but saw nobody, there was no army on its way. No people, so what did Orihime mean? Plus, not only that, he never got the sword nor was told where he was supposed to go. Ichigo had pondered over the idea of sneaking into Shirosaki's meeting to see what the hell was going on but decided not to at the last moment (its held in a different room, not where the throne is). He'd rather not find out and be punished for it later on. Ichigo winced at the thoughts of it. So far, he hadn't gotten anymore after that last one (from the last chapter) but he knew that sooner or later, there was going to be _another_.

"There you are." A voice called out from behind, catching Ichigo's full attention. The orange-haired man twisted around, staring at the speaker.

He thought his heart had fluttered for a moment but shaked his head, thinking nothing of it, pushing it back into the far recesses of his mind. The swordsmen took a step forward at the person. "Shiro-sama?"

"Sorry for leaving ya in there all alone in the morning like that. I had to wake up early for some idiots." Shirosaki grinned, wrapping an arm around Ichigo's waist, tugging him closer. A yelp escaped from the younger, placing his arms before him to stop from slamming into the chest. "As Orihime had probably informed you of, I had a meeting to attend to except at the moment, we're taking a little break. Though, if I had the choice, I'd rather take the chance of taking another bath with you."

Ichigo blushed lightly when the fingers raised up to stroke his cheeks. "Pervert." He stared into the golden eyes unaware of something slipping into his right hand. It wasn't until something cold shivered up his spine that he gazed down however Shirosaki budged nearer. The swordsmen could feel a smooth surface yet rough like a grip/handle and recognized it as he was familiar with these sorts of things. "Are you giving me a sword?"

The demon prince smirked, pulling back, letting the other go. "Not giving, _borrowing_. You've got to pay me for using it."

The orange-haired man glanced down to the thin sword; it looked like an exact replica of Tensa Zangetsu except the color was backwards. Ichigo lifted it up, feeling for the hold and weight. The pure white blade dazzled in the moonlight (remember it's always night in this world), the metal chain at the end flickering. It was perfect; he could definitely fight with _this_ but Ichigo swiftly glanced back at the demon prince when he finally got the meaning of the offer. "Aren't I going to reimburse you by helping?"

The albino's grin widened. "That's for Orihime and for everyone else here. The sword's mine, you got to pay for _that_." He lifted up the chin, cupping it, staring into the brown pools with lust. "After the battle is done, come to the throne room."

With that, Shirosaki pulled reverse, heading down the hallway but not before saying one last thing.

"Ya better head to the front gate, the army is getting closer."

Ichigo shivered as he stared at the demon prince then glanced down at the sword before going back to the retreating form. His expression was shaped in sheer horror; he was going to do something like _that_ again. A loud moan escaped his throat and slanted his head towards the ground. He was doom.

Groaning, he ran off, finding his way to the first floor with ease since he had gotten the time to investigate. He spotted the large four-way intersection and glanced down each one of them, trying to remember which way was correct.

The sounds of footsteps echoed through the far left side, the northern one from his position. A female appeared through the darkness, snickering. He recognized the spiders that were crawling down the woman's frame and the black silky hair that slicked down to the knees.

He asked the spider lady, seeing as she would most likely know. "Oh, Mur, which way should I go?"

"Which way?" She giggled, raising a black-nailed finger to her lips, smiling. "That way." Mur pointed to the left, the way she had come from. "Everyone is already there, Orihime too."

"Okay, thanks." Ichigo quickly said, running off to the appointed direction, holding onto the sword tightly. It had been a while since he'd been able to fight, finally a time to flex his muscles. He dashed to the front area where he spotted two large doors slightly open with a large pile of sand fluttering in. Squeezing through the gap, his feet stepped into the desert, his weight sinking in. Ichigo's brown pools perceived a small group of people standing before him, all surrounding a large rock. He recognized them as Sanu, Draka, Sheeva and one other person, who was resting in the shadows. She had dark green hair that went down to the thighs and had eyes of the same color but the pupils were slits, almost like a snake. As he thought that, two creatures poked out from between her breast, slithering along her body, which by the way, was covered in a dress. It was a dark red with little speaks of blue here and there and had trims of forest green circling along the ends. The sleeves were a little like Mur's as they were long but there was no design on it. Ichigo shivered as he observed the two snakes, sticking their pink tongues out, flickering them lightly.

He strolled closer to the others while keeping an eye out for the woman. "Who's that?"

Sheeva glanced back, her brown hair dancing along her shoulder. "Who?" She got the message as she followed the stare. "Oh, that's Venom, she's Mur's younger sister. Little note to remember, don't mess with her."

Ichigo tilted his head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"She _not_ like Mur at all, she'll kill you if you get in her way. Best thing is, don't get near her, that's how we keep the peace." The woman sighed, rubbing the back of her head. Sanu wandered over, catching the conversation, the closed lids of his eyes stared at the swordsmen.

"There are actually three more people but they hardly ever appear. You might see them around one day, oh, and Mur won't be fighting; she said she's not in the mood."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about her." Draka entered the little discussion, arms behind his head, uncaring about the now approaching group of monsters. Ichigo noticed it from behind, staring at the large number and felt his hands tightening on the sword. It was made of demons; all shaped differently and had a killing aura surrounding them. Many of the creatures were ugly looking with the disfigured faces and bodies that appeared like it had gone through the shredder. "She'd rather eat then kill."

"Eat?" The swordsmen whispered dreadedly.

"Yeah, she likes to consume people but she's really picky though. Only good-looking ones will go in and sometimes the cute ones too." The ninja swatted his head humorously, twisting around so he could face the crowd that was getting nearer. "I wouldn't worry any way; Mur won't eat you…even if you _are_ handsome."

This didn't make him feel better and he was wondering about this 'other three' Sanu had mentioned. Sad to say, he didn't have any time to think about it as a large bolt of lighting stuck down a few meters away from where he was standing. He tensed, lifting up his sword (strange to say, no one was questioning about it), pointing it at the creatures. Draka was already gone when he glanced over to him, vanishing into thin air and Sheeva was rushing forward, fists clenched up. Sanu hesitated for a second as if he was examining something then began sauntering forward. As that was happening, Ichigo realized that the blind man was carrying a spear in one hand.

(This is where things get really bloody so if you don't like skip to the last few sentences before the divider)

Ichigo took a deep breath before using Shunpo to get himself above the army, standing in mid-air and safe from their attacks though the arrows were a little different. He quickly gathered the group's numbers and types (there were no flying ones) before jumping into the fray, dicing one of the monster's arms off. Blood squirted out, darkening the sands surrounding his feet. Some even managed to get onto his clothes but ignored it, his attention entirely focused on killing. He decapitated three demons in one swing; watching as their heads fly off and the red liquid shoot out in a continuous spout. The bodies flopped lifelessly to the ground before melting into a pile of gooey blood. He flicked his sword, ridding of the leftover liquid and paused for a second to examine the area.

A loud roar came from his side; part of the army was enraged by his action and jumped him all at once. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, raising the Tensa Zangetsu look-alike above his head and cut through with a loud cry of "Getsuga Tenshou". A large black blade shot out of the white, slicing the demons in half, splitting them right down the middle. Ichigo glanced down at the sword, wondering why the attack hadn't been white seeing as it was the same color. Deciding to ignore it, he shaked his head, pushing his thoughts back and continued on. He jumped into the air, severing off a few more heads and observed the area for any break-through. None, the demons were all falling to their deaths. The desert was drenched in crimson and it almost sickened him to his stomach.

The swordsmen glanced to the side watching Sheeva pound her way through the crowd, sending out powerful shockwaves that rattled the ground. He could even feel them up here in the air. Ichigo couldn't spot Venom anywhere as she had disappeared into the darkness but he could see Draka cutting everything separately with swift slashes. Body parts were flying off, dancing in the air like little bugs before making a crash landing on the demons below. Sanu was doing well for himself as well, there wasn't a single spot of liquid on his clothes and surrounding him was nothing more then bodies and puddles. He glanced down at his sword, watching as the blood that had been collected (again) drip off, sliding down the smooth surface. His brown pools stared at the building he was protecting, catching something green and black in his vision. It was only for a second as it disappeared. Ichigo tilted his head, pondering if it had been an illusion before refocusing his attention back on the army; this was no time to get distracted.

* * *

Ichigo sighed, exhausted from all the fighting. It didn't really take _that_ long but the creatures had begun piling up since there were so many of them. During it, he had learned to _never_ get on Sheeva's bad side. The woman was scary, she was able to punch through a couple of demons with her bare fists and sometimes the heads went flying right off in one hit.

He sighed again, entering the throne room, wanting nothing more than to take a shower and to go to bed. As he stepped to the middle of the area, Ichigo was greeted with Shirosaki, sitting on the throne, looking quite smug.

"Looks like you've finished with the business outside." The demon prince grinned, his inverted pools staring with one hand propping up the head. He chuckled, surveying the other, who seemed a little frightened. "You better pay for what you owe before it…_stacks_ up."

Ichigo grunted in distress, heading closer to the demon prince with an air of dread. He impeded in front, glancing down at the beaming face. "W-What…do you want me to…do?"

Shirosaki's smirk grew wider, leaning forward. "Eh? You're actually _going_ to listen? Are you beginning to learn your place?"

"No…" The swordsmen paused, gazing away. "Knowing you, I don't have a choice. You'd only make it harder for me later on."

The albino sneered teasingly, licking his lips. "Good boy, now, I think you should know what to do."

Ichigo made a sound of protest in the back of his throat and kneeled down before the other, taking a deep breath. Tossing the sword aside, he reached forward, catching the white coat and pulled it apart. The albino remained still, inspecting with interest. The orange-haired man then got in-between the legs and slid the pant and underwear down.

"Oh, so you _do_ know." Shirosaki watched as Ichigo grabbed a hold of his erection and took it into his mouth. His grin widened, snickering at the swordsmen's position. "That's it, you learn quickly."

Ichigo bobbed his head up and down, feeling disgusted with himself and for the fact that he was doing this willingly. A pale hand grasped into his silky locks, gripping it tightly. His chocolate eyes glanced up curiously, wondering on what the demon prince was going to do. Shirosaki's smile was able to make the other tremble and when his grip tautened, he thrusted Ichigo deeper on him. There was a startled and chocking yelp from the swordsmen but he ignored it.

"If you want me to let go, you better do it faster." By that, Ichigo did, his tongue traveling around the member. He tried anything to make the grasp loosen and it did as a low moan came from above. He bobbed his head quickly, the pace getting faster. "A-Ahh…not bad, Ichi." The demon prince ran another hand through the hair, letting the other relax into the caresses. He squeezed his eyes firmly, quietly gasping as he came into the mouth. As that happened, he pressed Ichigo further and forced him to swallow every bit until it was gone. When Shirosaki released his hold, letting the swordsmen go, a little of the cum trickled down the chin. Ichigo reached up, wiping the remaining off and dressed the demon prince before standing up. He coughed at the remaining in his throat and was about to walk off.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?"

The swordsmen froze, tensing up. He twisted back to the other in fear of what the man was asking. "To the bathroom…"

Shirosaki shaked his head in disappointment. "Not yet. Now, get back over here." He patted his lap, smiling seductively.

Ichigo quietly shuffled, swallowing thickly, crawling onto the lap, legs spread apart, hanging at each side.

"Don't worry, this time _I'll_ be doing the work." Shirosaki grinned as he pulled the robes slightly and slid a hand into the pants. The orange-haired man flinched; squeezing his eyes shut especially when the cool hands touched his member. "Oh, you're already hard."

"S-Shut up!" Ichigo screamed as the ghostly fingers fondled his erection. He let out a deep moan, unable to control what he was doing as the hands got faster. "Ah, ahh! S-Shirooo!!"

"You really like this." The albino leered, watching as his slave fall into his hands. "You're a dirty boy but that's what I like about you." He pumped the erection faster, observing Ichigo crumble in the process. The swordsmen clutched the white shoulder, hugging the body tightly and raised his hips up. Letting out a horsed groan, Ichigo bit his bottom lip, unable to stop the shudders of pleasure that came up his spine. Shirosaki glanced behind the orange-haired man to the darkness of the room and called out. "Hey, Mur, I wouldn't hide there like that if I were you."

The spider lady or queen, as everyone called her, strolled out, a couple of her babies following her feet, twitching their front legs. She had a smile on her face, like she had just had a good meal. Mur flipped her right hand, the sleeve jiggling with the movements. "Seems like you _adore_ this one."

"S-Shirroooo!!" Ichigo cried, lost in delight, clinging harder onto the demon's shoulder. "Shirroooo!! Please!!"

"As you wish." The albino leaned up, elevating the other higher and wrenched down the pants with one hand. He could see the erection in his hands, already pre-cumming. Ichigo buried his face into the crook of the neck, clawing at the white skin. He wanted more, more of the pleasure that was coursing through his body. It felt so fucking wonderful, just like _any_ time the demon prince _played_ with him. He desired it and he couldn't stop (and Shiro wasn't helping). The swordsmen lifted up his head, staring up into Shirosaki's eyes, unaware of Mur who was watching behind. Leaning forward, he captured the pale lips, slipping his tongue into the hot cave. The taste he received at the action was so pleasant that he deepened it, closing his eyes.

Shirosaki beamed, sucking gently on the invading tongue, earning a low moan. He continued the pumping, furiously kissing the tasty mouth before drawing back for breath. Turning his attention away from the slave, his golden pools glared at the spider queen. "Don't get any funny ideas, Mur. He's just entertaining to watch."

"That's not what it _looks_ like to me. It seems to be a lot _deeper_ and you know that." Mur snickered, licking her fingernails that had some blood on it. "Its like you've _fallen_ for the human."

"What?" Shirosaki growled, he was going to reply further but was cut off by Ichigo. A little startled by the sudden kiss, he glistened his eyelashes before slowly plunging into it, responding back eagerly. He ran a hand up into the locks and crushed their lips bruisingly.

"Well, anyway, I'll see you later. The rest of my children are calling me." Mur stepped back into the darkness, the spiders following.

It was at that moment that Ichigo let out a loud scream, coming messily into the hand below. His hips were still up and gradually heaved down before collapsing forward, the head landing back into the crook of Shirosaki's neck. He moaned, quivering his legs and took a deep breath. "Damn…you."

"I'm glad you liked it." The albino smirked, watching the visage before him heat up and argue back that he didn't. Shirosaki used the legs that were beside him and wrapped them around his waist, lifting the orange-haired man up when he stood up. Ichigo let out a surprised yell, clasping the neck carefully so he wouldn't fall. "Now if I heard correctly, you wanted to go to the bathroom, right?"

The other glanced up; somewhat feeling uncomfortable of what was going to happen next. "Yeah?"

"Well then, let's first take a bath together. All that fighting must have made you all sweaty."

"What?! No!!" Ichigo jolted up, kicking his feet wildly.

"Aw, it'll be fun!" Shirosaki leaned in, kissing the forehead, laughing all the way.

"Pervert!! Let me go!!"

* * *

This chapter is suposed to tell about what the people do around the castle and a little about what Shirosaki does. Aswell as that he has a lot of enemies, they all want his position and power. There wasn't really supposed to be a sex scene but I added a small one just for you guys and that Shiro is slowly falling. And no there is no bath scene for the next chapter, I've already done enough bath scenes on fanfics (3 or 4, can't remember) and I don't want to do anymore. Sorry for all you people that really wanted one.

I would have done this earlier if I hadn't gotten a new game that occupied my time :( I almost finished it too but decided to get lazy and hold it off so I can do this for you guys first…but then I got distracted again, this time by driving a car. Its fun though I almost got my mom and I killed by accident…a few times, maybe about 5, 6 times…or more (at least I passed my road test, yay for me!!).

Be a dear and review. Please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** **Demonic**

**By**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Shirosaki, that is the only pairing

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach, only Sheeva, Sanu, Draka, Mur, Venom, Flora and Mayu, they are all my made up characters

**Summary**: AU, Sold to a demon prince of the underworld as a slave, Ichigo finds himself in more troubles than one.

**N/A**: Um…I think I just lost it…actually, I think I just reawakened my evil side again. Well anyway, this chapter is supposed to be in the horror category and is probably the only one unless the little players (a lot of you will know these people) decide to show up again. I'm pretty sure that the rest of the story will be around in romance and humor. I just needed to add some more characters and finish up something I had mentioned in chapter 2 long ago and the last one. If you don't like horror or blood, please hold it in until the next chapter where everyone will love (well those that like smut a lot). Also, no sex in this one, just some cuddling and getting the two further together.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"I refuse." Ichigo growled, narrowing his eyes. He stared at the offending spoon before him in anger, hoping that the metal would disappear or perhaps melt; however, he was in no luck with that. "I will _not_ do it."

"Ichigo, you can't resist forever." Shirosaki neared the spoon closer to the swordsmen's lips, the cool alloy touching the bottom. He had a wide grin on his mouth, snickering to himself. "You can't move anyway, you're trapped as you are." His left hand, the one that wasn't holding the utensil, was fingering the ropes that were tied around Ichigo's hands, strapping him down on the chair. The legs were the same, unable to budge at all, and though fighting back seemed wonderful, Shirosaki's treatment/punishment could really test one's ability to disobey. And also, why was it _always_ him? He has _never_ seen anyone else get this that gotten in trouble. The demon prince let out a little chuckle when he spotted Ichigo bending his head back, moving away for the object. "Come on."

"No!" He quickly spoke before the albino could stuff the spoon into his mouth.

"Oh, so you're going to make to make things hard, hmm." The demon prince continued to leer, dipping the spoon back into the chocolate pudding cup. "Come on, it's not too hard to lick it."

"I'll eat, not lick." The swordsmen eyed the utensil that was spinning in the pudding cup, where the demon had got it, he'll never know. To be honest, in truth, he wanted the desert, chocolate was his favorite but the way he was being force to, on the other hand… "And why'd you have to tie me down too?"

"So you can't escape." Shirosaki licked the spoon, lapping the pudding like he had once to Ichigo's blood. "See, it's not too hard, I did it so why can't you?"

"Cuz that's not me. That's you and your blood drinking. I don't do any of that." The swordsmen struggled in the ropes that bounded his body to the chair. They were in a living room, somewhere below the throne one and beside it was the kitchen. The place occupied a fourth of the whole level since there were many people and there was also the cafeteria where the workers ate (that took the rest) except for a few like the higher-ups. The door to the kitchen suddenly opened, Orihime stepping out with a large smile on his face like always but in her hands was a small tray of food. Apparently, it was lunch time and Ichigo was _really_ hungry though not enough to fall into Shirosaki's hands. He wasn't even going to bother with the red head's cooking either; he tasted it before and found it horrible. How Orihime loved it was beyond him. She settled down in one of the chairs, watching the two intensely.

"Perhaps I could convince you…other wise."

Ichigo's eyes widened, understanding instantly what the man was going to do and closed his legs together firmly.

Shirosaki grinned. "Oh, so you already know." His hands slipped down between the legs, pressing the member between the sheets. Ichigo flinched, closing his eyes, trying to suppress a low moan. "Now, now, don't do that. It's more fun when you sing."

The orange-haired man groaned when the fingers fondled with his body, biting down on his bottom lip. The demon prince leaned forward, his warm blue tongue descending across the neck, sending shivers of pleasure up Ichigo's spine. Behind them, Orihime was ogling, blood gushing out of her nose, blushing deep red and squealing uncontrollably. The couple paused for moment, watching the pool of red surround the maid and raised an eyebrow before glancing at each other. They shrugged their shoulders, the mood brokened but that didn't let up Shirosaki's evil plan. He held the spoon back up, taking out a lump of pudding and neared it to Ichigo's face, smirking. Through that entire process, they didn't realize someone coming in.

"As fun as that looks, you've got things to do, my lord." Sheeva growled, crossing her arms across her chest. Apparently, the work had been piling up and she wasn't planning on doing it. "You can do _this_ at a later time."

The demon prince sighed, head slumping down and the swordsmen took this as a victory. "Right now?"

The brown-haired woman twitched. "Yes, my lord. I don't think it can wait for you to complete it any longer."

"Fine, fine, I understand." Shirosaki pouted, placing the food on the table beside him and vanished from the spot, teleporting from the room. This left one thing.

"Hey! What about me?! You're not just going to leave me here like _this_, are you?!" Ichigo cried out, struggling with the bondage. He growled deeply, cursing the demon prince out from the back of his head. He found himself unable to move, these ropes were incredibly strong. Sheeva glanced to him, shaking her head and shifted closer, kneeling down behind the captive to help.

"I swear, he always put things off especially now that you're here but I guess it's not so bad in the end." The woman tugged at the ropes, slowly undoing them. When she came across one that wouldn't budge, she used he superior strength to tear it apart.

Ichigo glanced to the side. "What do you mean?"

"He's a lot happier than he ever was before and smiles more often." She finished with the labor, ripping the rest off with ease and tossed the useless item to the side. Afterwards, she dusted off her hands and placed them on her hips, staring down at the orange-haired man, who stood up, flexing his arms. "So how'd he get you into that?"

"He appeared behind me and pushed me into it. Damn, why does he have to be so powerful?" Ichigo growled, gazing around the room, ignoring Orihime, who was face-down on the table. Blood had stopped flowing from her nose but the puddle was still there. The food tray was left forgotten with the utensils at the side. His brown pools lingered at the pudding and wiggled his nose, deciding on what to do. He didn't even hear Sheeva speak before reaching over and taking the desert.

Well, it'd be bad to waste food like that…right?

Nothing horrible could happen anyway, it was just pudding. Ichigo glared at the spoon and finally decided to use it, dumping it into the cup and walked off. Sheeva raised an eyebrow and observed as the swordsmen exited the room, entering the hallway. Ichigo closed the door behind him and continued down the area, heading downstairs. He scooped up on spoon-full and stuffed it into his mouth and swallowed, savoring the taste on his buds. He had a weakness towards chocolate, how Shirosaki had found that out, he knew he'll never found out.

Swallowing another one, he strolled down the hallway without bothering with the people. As he passed the next corner, his eyes paused at the group of dirty people standing in front of a doorway that was wide-open. Ichigo shaked his head, not wanting to find out why and headed on his way. Just as he was going to make it through, the group of men glanced over, their eyes wandering.

"Hey, who's he?" One of the men asked out loud. The others glanced around, trying to figure it out.

"Never seen him before or in the bathes." Another one spoke gruffly.

"…He has a nice body."

Ichigo flinched, constricting his eyes. He quickened his pace, not desiring to find out what they wanted. Just as he saw the escape route, one of his arms was grabbed roughly, tugging him backward. The swordsmen let out a yelp, dropping the spoon and cup to the floor. The chocolate pudding splattered across it and the metal made a loud rattle. He growled in anger, glaring coldly at the offending person and sent a fist that way. It collided with a face, sending the pervert back a few feet, holding his nose in pain, blood tracking from the bottom. A loud whimper and a few cries escaped from the person's lips, receding down in agonizing hurt. A couple of the bathers shuddered at the thought of getting hit too but some others weren't affected by it, instead they smirked. Ichigo took a step back and dashed down the area, wishing nothing more then to get out of this disgusting place. He was about to jump out of a window when numerous hands, about eight, grabbed him at the side, hauling him in. The swordsmen snarled, struggling in the grips, kicking wildly as he tried to break free. Several men held tightly, keeping Ichigo's arms behind while a couple went around, reaching for the legs. He slammed his foot in someone's chest and another at the neck, grinning in victory at the pain he had caused before snarling as one guy managed to capture it, holding him still.

"What the fuck?! Let go!" He sneered at them, eyes turning cold. "Who the fuck are you people?!"

"Just some poor _unsatisfied_ men." One called out from the crowd.

"I don't give a shit for who you are, let me go!!" Ichigo felt himself being moved through the doorway. His ears could hear the faint sound of water and yells. A memory of a time ago came back into his mind, something that Orihime had spoken about on his first day here.

"…_You see, the bathes may be separated in genders but I've heard, well, mostly in the men's, that there are some that aren't pleasantly kind."_

"_I've seen some, or heard of some, getting raped in there, sometimes worse depending on the person."_

'She's not talking about them, is she?!' He thought into his head, screaming in panic. This isn't how he wanted things to go, if he was going to get raped, he'd rather have Shirosaki do that. He paused at the thought. 'Why the hell would I think that?! What wrong with me!?'

Ichigo eyes spotted the bathes where an abundant amount of people were in, sitting in the water. There were some _other_ activities occurring in the distance, far off from anyone. Many of them glanced up at him, giving pity looks. He struggled harder and suddenly felt himself getting tossed to the side like a bag of meat, landing painfully on the ground. The orange-haired swordsmen huffed as his bones meet the marble ground and was about to stand back up when a few men pounced on him. He made another collision on the marble, both arms behind and someone else spreading his legs. He cried out at them, cursing out, demanding them to stop but no one listened. Ichigo started to panic, not liking where this was going. 'Shiro…where are you?'

He, of course, refused to plummet into the other man but at this moment, he was willing up suck up all pride for _his_ savior. A hand made its way up his ass, toying with his pants.

"N-No! Stop!"

A couple of sick snickers circled his head, other laughing out loud.

"Who told you, you could do _that_?" A piercing voice echoed through the room. It was cold and denote. Everyone froze at it, yanking away from the swordsmen to stare at the newcomer. Ichigo glanced behind, hoping it was Shirosaki but who he saw was someone completely different. The person narrowed his wine-colored eyes that appeared to be filled with ice. "Who do you think you are touching, mortals?"

The speaker had brown hair that defied gravity, sticking up in curves. He was wearing a black jacket and a crimson shirt underneath with a long black scarf tied around the neck, the ends coming down to the back of his knees. The pants were dark blue and at the side were twin blades, securely placed on.

The people in the room, well a couple of them, got the message instantly. "It's Lord Death! And Lord Luc and Lord Sync too!" They ran off, not wanting anything to do with these three people. Others remained and glared at the intruders for interrupting their business. Death's eyebrows slanted further, folding his arms and squeezed his black-colored gloved tightly, fingernails digging into the palms. Behind him were two others, both looking as young as Death himself. They both had green hair and eyes, one darker than the other and the looks they were giving were just like the twin swordsmen's, bitter. The one with dark hair was Luc, his was like a disfigured bowl but puffy and a few ends sticking to the side. His clothes consist of a black coat with strange designs running down the back and side, covering most of the body, gloves too. The inside shirt and pants were a forest green and blended well with the exterior. Sync, on the other hand, had a white coat and the hair was a lot spikier, basically wild unlike Luc's tamed ones. He had a scowl plastered on his lips and glared at anyone that dared look at him. His pants were a dark blue hue just like Death's while the shirt was black. The gloves were as dark as night and had an uptight attitude admitting from the young man.

Luc was the first one to speak. "Lloyd, why go to the trouble with messing with these…people?" He had a hint of distaste as he mentioned the bathers.

Death or Lloyd, whoever he was called, snorted. "Cuz I'm getting tired of these foolish bastards. Plus this one belongs to Shirosaki himself; it wouldn't do us any good if we didn't…help him." A cruel smirk appeared on his lips, stepping closer to the orange-haired man. His red eyes glanced over him and Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine in fear. "Well, are you going to introduce yourself or what?"

Ichigo gasped, standing up quickly, almost tripping over his own feet. "I-I-I'm Ichigo K-Kurosaki."

Sync commented to the side. "Yep, that's defiantly him. Great, what a way to waste the day, got to save some little brat." He leaned to the side, glaring distastefully at everyone in the room except for his two buddies. "Come on; let's just get him out of here. I don't want to stay in this _disgusting_ place any longer."

"I agree, these people are nothing more than little bugs. Who wants to spend a day with them? We'll end up becoming as filthy as them." Luc agreed, stepping forward, passing Death with a frown. His arm grasped the swordsmen's, yanking him closer. "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you. We were asked to make sure you wouldn't get into any trouble while Shirosaki is busy."

The orange-haired man, though scared shitless, felt safer with them than with the other people. "T-Thanks."

Death laughed, amusement shining in his eyes. "You're welcome, boy."

Ichigo studied over the three, two of them looked no older than seventeen while Sync appeared younger maybe around fifteen or something. Just as he took a few steps, a crashed came from behind. The group of four paused, glancing back in revulsion.

"Hey, you can't take him away! That's ours!" A single bather called out, throwing another bucket that was used to pour water to the ground. The wood splattered in all directions, flinching others in the room to stand up in agreement. "We were planning to just have a little _fun_, it's not too bad."

"Fun?" Death smiled wickedly. "Really? Then perhaps I'll have some myself too…like right now." As those venomous words slipped from his lips, one of the man's arms flew right off. A scream came from him, the other arm reaching up to cover the spurting blood. It covered the entire side, dripping down the clothes, some getting on others. The cut-off limb went splashing into the bathing water, crimson spreading out like poison. Ichigo's brown eyes widened, he hadn't even seen _what_ had happened or how. One moment, the arm was on, the next gone. He stared at Death in wonder, feeling the power radiating from the young man. "Man, that felt good. Haven't been able to kill for awhile, maybe I'm getting a little rusty."

Sync crackled evilly. "Rusty? You? Ha! I bet this is just some practice! You were going easy on the fucking bastard! You should have just sliced him all up at once!"

"You're right, I should have." Lloyd giggled, pulling out one sword, the blade gleaming in the lights. Before anyone could blink, the man's body went flying apart, all in fifteen different pieces, spreading out. A rain of blood showered upon the people and Death laughed in excitement. The bathers freaked out quickly after that display, staring at the spot then at the group of three in horror. "I'm not known by the 'Black Terror' for nothing!"

"Hey, don't hog all the fun, let me in too." Sync snickered, stepping beside his good friend and leaned forward. He lifted up his hand, pointing it at one random person; the finger's ends outward and grinned. When he squeezed the hand together, the poor man exploded, body parts flying. Ichigo's chocolate pools widened as he spotted an organ in the air, the stomach and then a heart, all flopping down on the stained marble floor with a sick 'squish' and as that was going on, Sync was smiling. The swordsmen stepped back, crashing into Luc, who pushed him brutally aside in frustration.

"Don't get in my way, idiot." The dark green-haired man sneered, not caring about the human anymore. He strolled to the other side of Death and folded his arms. "Might as well join in." Luc flicked a hand before moving it back into its original position. Five men paused then started coughing up red. Ichigo watched as the top portion of the bodies slid off, landing down heavily. Crimson pooled below with no stop insight. Screams filled the room, begs blended into the mayhem. And through the whole time, all three were grinning.

Sync huffed. "Luc, you killed too many at once!"

"Well, catch up and kill some more." Luc stated calmly, ignoring the mess they had created. The only exit was right behind them and there was the changing room too. People were sliding across the floor from the blood and water, all naked. "This is amusing. Look at these pathetic fools, running around for their lives, can't even stand and fight."

Ichigo covered his ears and shut his eyes, no longer wanting to see any more. But the laughter remained in his head, along with the screaming. He could hear the tearing of flesh and wave of the twin swords. He whimpered quietly to himself, squeezing harder, waiting until everything was done and over with. The swordsmen couldn't find the strength to move his legs, must less remember why he was here in the first place. 'I want to go! I want to leave! I want to go back to Shiro-sama and hope that this is just a bad dream!'

"_There are actually three more people but they hardly ever appear. You might see them around one day…_

_His brown pools stared at the building he was protecting, catching something green and black in his vision. It was only for a second as it disappeared._

A hand tugged at him, yanking him up from his fallen state as he realized that he had seen these people before. His eyes peered up at the red ones in fear. There was blood all over Death's face, dripping down the cheek; more was on the clothes and hands. A commanding voice called out, ordering him. "Get up, we're going. We've already taught them a lesson they'll _never_ forget."

Ichigo did as he was told and walked out but with the help of the trio, holding him still. 'I thought that only kind people lived here not these…not these monsters.'

"I'll warn you, I don't appreciate being called a monster." Death sneered hatefully, dragging the orange-haired man out of the bathes. Ichigo's eyes widened, the man had read his thoughts. "But since you belong to Shirosaki, I'll let it go. Also, you're right, most people here _are_ kind but not all of them, those bastards weren't and neither are we, well, most of the time."

Ichigo was about to glance back when he stopped, he didn't want to see the mess the three had created and held himself in. The contents in his stomach were threatening to spill out on the floor but he bit his bottom lip to stop himself. Luc and Sync were right behind, one frowning, the other chucking. As they exited out, trails of their blooded footsteps followed them and Death dropped the man to the side.

"Well that takes care of that and it was fun too. Perhaps it was a good thing we had gone in." Death commented, flexing his arm. The pudding cup was on the floor, forgotten again, kicked around by the running people from before. Ichigo stared at the three in terror, wondering what they were going to do next. Death sighed, tilting his head to the side. "Well, do you want to head back to Shirosaki?"

Ichigo instantly nodded his head rapidly, scared of saying otherwise.

Death or Lloyd smiled softly like he understood something. "Alright then, I'll grant you that."

Before he was able to ask, he was already in the throne room with Shirosaki kneeling down, staring at him. Ichigo gazed at the demon prince and in the next second launched himself into the albino's arms, crying into the coat. A few words came from above but were all ignored as Ichigo did nothing else then hug his worst enemy. The demon prince gawked in confusion before returning it, unsure at what had happened, patting down the terrified man in his arms, hoping that would calm him. His fingers ran through the hair, noticing that there was some blood in it but continued on. Ichigo leaned up, nuzzling into the crook of the neck, feeling safe here and welcomed the embrace greatly. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in the warmth; the nightmare was over…at least for now.

* * *

I don't really know why I decided to write this one like this, it was kind of a spur of the moment. And that I've been watching a few horror animes and it had gotten into my mind again. Next chapter should be the start of everything…I hope but I think this one is that last one that is in this genre. Plus, I'll have to explain why _they_ had to be placed into it.

Not all places are filled with nice people; there are always the cruel ones, that was their purpose, to show Ichigo that not everyone could be 'kind' and to know his place. And to find out how much he depended on Shirosaki. Plus this is the demon world, there has to be some bad people, right?

Also I don't own Lloyd from Tales of Symphonia, Sync from Tales of the Abyss or Luc from Suikoden except maybe the evil Lloyd (I created him) from my 'Black Terror' but all characters still belong to their respective owners. If you're all wondering why those three are all evil and mean, I just thought they would play the roles better and it was kinda explained in my 'Final Destination', the one where they all appear. Guess it's a bad habit of mixing characters like them in anything; it just makes it more fun.

Please, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** **Demonic**

**By**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Shirosaki, that is the only pairing

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach, only Sheeva, Sanu, Draka, Mur, Venom, Flora and Mayu, they are all my made up characters. Don't own Sync, Luc or Lloyd, just the evil versions of them I made.

**Summary**: AU, Sold to a demon prince of the underworld as a slave, Ichigo finds himself in more troubles than one.

**N/A**: Finally things are coming together.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"So you've met Lord Death, Lord Sync and Lord Luc. And you encountered the bathers and you're still okay?" Sanu asked, sitting comfortably in a chair in his room. The place was quite plain with a bed and drawers and a table right in the middle. Ichigo was on the other side, sipping on some tea the brown-haired man had made. "You're quite lucky to come out alright."

The carrot-top raised an eyebrow at that, having accidentally wandered into this room, seeing as he had nothing else to do and the two just started talking. After the incident with the group in the bathes, Shirosaki had left him to sleep; holding him tightly but in all that amidst, the demon prince refused to tell him a thing. It made him wonder; wanting to know what was going on and somehow ended up getting it out of Sanu. "What do you mean?"

"The three are known for brutally killing people but they're the strongest warriors here. I believe they're more powerful than Lord Shiro-sama and I think he knows that." Sanu placed the cup in his hands onto the wooden table with a sharp 'click'.

"Really?" Ichigo asked disbelievingly. "Then why is Shiro-sama the lord?"

"They don't want to be ones. Neither of them, they just came here out of nowhere for the blood and battles. They want to fight powerful opponents and that can only happen with you're with people who are higher up (they get all the wars and what-not). The three came here together, soon after, Lady Mur, Lady Venom and Lord Draka came, following them. Everyone knows that they have something in mind but so far nothing has happened." The man folded his arms, staring across at the brown eyes even though he couldn't see. "Still, they're all good people especially Lord Death though he doesn't appear like that. Either way, it's rare to stumble across them, you never see them around."

"I see…but man, they sure know how 'to put fear into the hearts of men'." Ichigo chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, they do that a lot. Anyway, I don't think you sure worry about it. Now, I do believe you don't know very much about the group Lord Death, Lord Luc and Lord Sync want to fight against. It's Aizen, the other lord of this area. Basically the lands are split in two between him and Lord Shirosaki but neither is willing to clash for the other half. Both sides know this but those three still come here waiting." Sanu lifted up his head higher when a small alarm started beeping off from the bed. His visage twisted and turned to Ichigo with a sigh. "Well, seems like I'll have to go for today. Sorry we couldn't talk longer, it was pleasant."

"Yes and thanks for the info." The swordsmen stood up, placing the mug on the table, not sure where else to put it. He backed out of the room, closing the door and headed down the hallway. Ichigo pondered over what he could do for the rest of the day, it wasn't as if anything new happened. It was same old, same old. Now that he mentioned it, he had never done a single amount of work except for the fighting business. He had tried to help around the castle but none of the maids and servants would allow him. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and glanced out into the fields, they too were the same as always.

And then there was his feelings towards the demon prince…

Ichigo shaked his head, he didn't want to go there. His mind has been so confused lately that it wouldn't be funny if he suddenly lost his mind. He had even been noticing that his heart would start racing whenever Shirosaki would talk or even look at him and it was getting on his nerves. He couldn't _really_ be falling for the man…still it was possible. After all, the things he had gone through the day before, he had been reluctant on letting the other go. His face blushed, okay, so maybe he _had_ something for the guy. He'll admit that.

Ichigo sighed heavily, wandering down the hall, greeting some people while ignoring others entirely. He paused as he passed the throne room, the door slightly open. He had been hoping on getting back to the bedroom but it didn't look like that was possible.

"What do you mean by that?" Shirosaki's demanding voice echoed through the little crack. Ichigo froze, he didn't know if he should be here and at last decided to leave.

"It's as I've said."

'That voice.' Ichigo paused in his steps and glanced back. He knew that voice, it was that dealer's.

A growl came from the demon prince. "Damn, now how am I supposed to explain this to Ichigo? He'll be heartbroken about this."

'Heartbroken? About what?'

"I'm sorry, sir. That's just the information I found on him." The dealer jumped back, afraid about the dark tone Shirosaki had taken. Ichigo peeked through the opening to make sure that it was that accursed person before stepping back; he shouldn't be listening even _if_ it was about him. He didn't want to get punished (no matter how enjoyable they were).

"Ichigo."

The slave froze in mid-step, glancing back to the door. Had he been caught? A pale hand sprouted from the crack, pushing the door wider. Shirosaki stood in the doorway, dressed in his usual clothes with one hand on his hip. The inverted eyes narrowed at his sighting and strided out; Ichigo twisted back and remained still, watching the other come closer.

"Outstretch your hand." It was an order, an immediate one. Ichigo did as he was told, not wanting to get in trouble again. Shirosaki reached behind, motioning him to close his eyes. He did and waited, hearing a metal clanking in the air and it sounded so familiar. Something hard went into his hands and he shot them open, staring at the item before him in shock. Ichigo twisted to the demon prince, it was his sword. "It's a present."

Ichigo took a long look over his weapon, it was Tensa Zangetsu. A large smile broke out on his face. "Thanks."

Shirosaki abruptly coughed, glancing to the side, cheeks a little red. "Well anyway, I've got some bad news to tell you. You must have overhead it by now. It's about you."

"Yeah." Ichigo placed the blade away, letting it dissipate into his body while Shirosaki reached forward, snatching the right hand, dragging the orange-haired man into the room. The door closed shut behind and they went to the throne, Shirosaki sitting down, letting the other stand. They turned their attention to the dealer who was trembling nervously.

"Now, I want you to repeat what you said to me to him." The demon prince demanded, pointing to his slave/servant. He leaned over, resting his head on his arm, closing his eyes for a moment as if getting a headache.

The dealer spun to the Ichigo, twiddling his large thumbs. "Well, you see, you're not _technically_ a slave." The swordsmen nodded to that, having known about that part as did Shirosaki. "I bought you from another person who said that you had been…abandoned by Soul Society."

The brown eyes widened in shock. "W-What? _Abandoned_?"

"Apparently, Soul Society had thought that you were getting too strong for them to handle and began thinking of ways to get rid of you or at least keep you under control. So in the end, they couldn't kill you, and instead sold you…or more like told us to get you." The dealer didn't stop, ignoring the comments and questions he was receiving. "After that, they went after your family, knowing full well that your sisters could get just as powerful…and _killed them_."

"WHAT!?" Ichigo almost tried to strangle the guy but was stopped when Shirosaki wrapped his arms around the swordsmen's waist, tugging him back. He twisted the orange-haired man towards him with a glower. "Let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. There's more." Shirosaki huffed.

"MORE?!"

"Yes, Soul Society went after your friends as well, some killed, others kept alive and some hiding. They went to the point of deleting all evidence of you so that no one would know what that had happened. They didn't want your strength increasing and to ensure that, they gave you to the sellers where your growth would be halted." The ugly man continued, eyeing the swordsmen's reaction. Shirosaki glared at Ichigo, warning him to quit while ahead and yanked the younger man onto his lap. The dealer raised an eyebrow at this movement but said nothing. "I'm afraid that you're no longer wanted nor needed, Ichigo Kurosaki."

The person stopped speaking, glancing away from the golden pools. He received a short nod and slowly headed to the door, disappearing behind it. Shirosaki stood up, lifting the silent other to his feet and held him strongly. Ichigo remained quiet, staring into space; it was like he had been hit hard, like a truck speeding right into him at a hundred and twenty miles per hour.

"I think you should get some rest." The demon prince was still holding the hand and gently wrapped his arms around the shoulder, helping Ichigo move. His hands tugged the swordsmen to the bedroom and entered; taking no hesitation in kicking the door shut, wandering over to the bed. No words were exchanged between the two as Ichigo lied down, his brown eyes vacant. Shirosaki allowed himself to stand there for a moment then loosened the grip, about to walk away.

"Wait." A hand grasped his, unwilling to let go. Ichigo's eyes, which were beginning to water, were at the ceiling then closed them. "…please wait."

Shirosaki sighed, settling down next to the other, waiting patiently for him to do something besides gripping his hand.

"Don't go." Ichigo gazed to the side, sitting up, burying his face into the albino's chest. Everything was shattered, his dreams, his family, his life, everything. He had never felt so empty. A hand patted his hair, stroking it softly and tenderly. No tears were being poured and his eyes became cold and blank, not sure on how to react. Shirosaki shifted a bit, twisting his body and that moment, Ichigo dug his hands underneath the demon prince's arms, his fingers griping onto the coat.

He was no longer needed by anyone, no longer _wanted_. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't go back home, there was no one there waiting for him. Ichigo blinked, gazing up at the demon's face then reburied it back into the chest, realization hitting him.

He still had someone left.

Shirosaki.

His eyes widened at that comprehension, his grip tightening. He _loved_ the other man, he really did. All of this only made him apprehend it and finally understand all his feelings. Perhaps it was time to prove it and not as comfort.

Ichigo lifted up his head again, crushing their lips together heatedly. The demon prince froze, not predicting such an attack. He was confused by the action since the swordsmen had never done such a thing like this willingly. Shirosaki first thought it was a trick or something but quickly relaxed, sensing the emotions that were pouring into that one kiss. It wasn't anything but love and he smiled at it, pushing their bodies to the bed. His fingers glided across the orange locks, driving their mouths deeper, bruising them. He licked the bottom lip, asking for entrance and was granted, his tongue slipping in. Shirosaki heard the other moan softly at the touch, caressing the inner cave. Chuckling inside, he felt Ichigo's hands slide down his body, undoing some of his clothes. This jolted him back, staring down at the orange-haired man in surprise.

"Ichigo?" He asked, his breath tickling across the face. "Are you sure about this?"

The swordsmen didn't answer, bringing his lips back up for another kiss. Shirosaki got his answer, crawling onto on the other, their tongues tangling together, fighting for dominance. He pulled back, shifting their bodies around so that Ichigo's head was resting on the pillow while he straddled on top. His inverted eyes stared down, lips curled up into a grin, his coat unbuttoned. His white fingers skated down the figure below, undoing all the fastens, tossing the clothes to the side, leaving only the pants on.

He went down to steal another kiss then skimmed down the cheeks, leaving a trail of saliva. His lips brushed across the neck skin, nibbling gently onto the flesh, arousing his lover. He grinded their hips, feeling the other tense and moan passionately, head lifting back.

"Shiro-sama…" Ichigo muttered, his hands intertwining into the soft white strains, his nails digging into the scalp. Shirosaki smirked, his breath tickling the other while his mouth went to the right ear. Chuckling, he sent shivers down the swordsmen's spine, his wet azure tongue gliding around the insides of the ear then gnawed on the lob, tugging back. The grip on his hair tightened, Ichigo biting his bottom lip to contain his moans of ecstasy.

"You enjoying this, Ichi?" The demon prince asked teasingly, his tongue shifting down to the base of the neck, his teeth sinking into the collar bone. It was almost enough to draw blood and Ichigo couldn't help but let out a pained hiss. Shirosaki tore the rest of the clothes off of each other, his right leg in-between the orange-haired man's legs, spreading them apart. He reached up, yanking the hands off his hair and planted them on the bed, letting the fingernails dig into the sheets. He backed up, pulling the legs further part, gazing over the cock momentarily then bended down. His fingers wrapped around it, watching as Ichigo jolt at the sudden grasp, glancing down curiously. The blue tongue flickered over the tip, his hands pumping the bottom. A loud moan escaped from above, Ichigo bending his back at the pleasure that coursed through his body. The blood inside burned and he felt hot, much more then the air surrounding him. Shirosaki's tongue slithered down the side, removing his hands to complete the action before taking the member in completely. His fingers gripped the base while he sucked.

Ichigo screamed, fingers tearing through the thin sheets and into the palms of his hands. A low chuckle came from below, the demon prince bobbing his head up and down and it didn't take long after that the orange-haired man met his limit, spraying himself inside the mouth. He let out a long sigh, soothing back into the covers while Shirosaki gulped the semen. The albino draws back, licking his lips, his hands still on the cock. One reached up to wipe some of the liquid that had dripped down his chin off. Ichigo, on the other hand, was sprawled across the bed, the cool air now hitting him at full force, sweat glittering on his peach-toned skin. His bangs were glued to his forehead and stared up into the inverted eyes, wondering on what the demon was going to do next.

Shirosaki grinned, liking the submission and lifted up one of Ichigo's legs, draping it behind him so it wouldn't get in the way. He bended back down, not saying a word, rising up the swordsmen's behind. His damp tongue shoved between the buttocks, circling around the entrance.

Ichigo stuttered at that movement. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Softening you up." Shirosaki muttered before thrusting it inside. Ichigo made a small yelp, squirming from the invasion, feeling the tongue wriggle around inside. His face darkened in color, burning bright red. The demon prince dived deeper, moistening the insides and widening the hole.

"S-S-Shiro-sama, t-that feels really w-weird." The orange-haired man stuttered, helping in keeping himself up.

The albino continued to lick the flesh until he thought he had done enough, retracting back. He stuck three fingers into his mouth, soaking it thoroughly with saliva and adjusted his position, one arm ensuring that the legs wouldn't be able to close. Sticking one digit into the entrance, he instantly felt the muscles squeeze down on him and chuckled in response. Ichigo let out a yelp, shifting around on the bed, the finger foreign. The single digit squirmed around, trying to expand the hole and soon shoved the second one in. He made scissor-like actions, tugging and stretching the muscles while pumping the member slowly to lighten the constriction. Ichigo groaned then winced when the third finger came sliding in, his breath hitching.

"Having fun, Ichigo?" Shirosaki teased, thrusting his fingers in and out of the entrance, wiggling them about.

"S-Shiro, d-don't play with me…" He had forgotten to add '–sama' at the end of the name during his pleasurable state but it didn't matter and the demon prince paid no attention to it.

"But we haven't even gotten to the best part yet." The albino grinned, retracting his hand, watching a pained whimper slip from the bruised lips. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy this too."

He positioned himself in front and slowly slid himself into the moist heat. Ichigo yelped at the sudden haul, gnawing back down on his lips, tilting his head back. He made an aggrieved grunt, feeling Shirosaki push deeper, the cock bigger than all three of those fingers combined. His legs were planted to the side, toes curling and fingers still in the sheets. The demon prince huffed, making sure that the other wouldn't feel too much ache and waited for a moment once he was fully in, wanting Ichigo to get used to it. He felt the muscles squeeze on him, releasing a husky moan and bended over to stare directly into the clouded chocolate pools. His lusty golden eyes observed, leaning for a kiss, bruising the lips further. It helped calm the swordsmen down, liberating his grip and pushed himself up to deepen the action. Their tongues toyed with one another, taking Ichigo's attention away from the pain below, hungrily tasting his lover. Shirosaki savored the strawberry flavor on his buds, his fingers tightening their grip on the orange-haired man's member.

After a few more tongue twists, Shirosaki draw his member out of Ichigo and thrusted back in, sending waves of pleasure up the swordsmen's spine (after breaking the kiss). He continued at a slow pace, halting in his pumping. The orange-haired man pressed his legs criss-crossed behind the pale back, pushing Shirosaki deeper inside of him. His hands had found its way onto the back as well, nails ripping into the flesh. The demon prince winced; feeling small lines of blood down his back but thrusted harder, pushing all thoughts back. A hazy of heat surrounded them, Ichigo gasping out especially when the albino hit his prostate glands, driving him to the other side. He clung onto his lover, face buried into the crook of the neck, hearing the raspy breath in his ears. Shirosaki smirked, repeating to slam into that same spot, observing and taking in all of Ichigo's answers.

"S-Shhiirrooo…Ahh!!" The swordsmen cried out, his bottom full and it felt great, _fucking_ wonderful just like any other time Shirosaki had been with him. His body jerked at each movement, experiencing each shove and wave that followed. The demon prince quickened his tempo, knowing that he was coming to his end. Sweat covered his slim form, grinning in satisfaction at what was happening. He had finally taken Ichigo's virginity and it felt like a great accomplishment. Squeezing his eyes together, he felt a warm spray across his belly and finally came himself, right inside and thrusted a few more times to ride out his orgasm. They collapsed on top of each other on the bed, staring dazedly into their eyes. Their breaths were quick, trying to calm the beating hearts that were pounding in their chest, which they could sense so easily. Finally, Shirosaki tumbled off the other and laid to the side, stroking the silky orange hair while Ichigo nuzzled into the white chest.

"Damn, that felt good." The swordsmen moaned, wrapping his arms around the albino's waist, pulling himself closer.

"Haven't felt so complete." The demon prince whispered softly; sleep quickly dawning upon their tired forms. Ichigo was the first one to surrender, snuggling into the warmth. Shirosaki continued to run his fingers, taking a deep huff of the hair and closed his eyes, returning the embrace.

* * *

Death stared at the scene before him, unsurprised by what had happened. He strolled closer to the bed, where it was occupied by the sleeping two. His footsteps were silent and unheard as if he was walking in the air. The black scarf flapped at his movements and stopped in front of the bed. His hands rose up and two lights suddenly appeared into his palm, mixing together for a blue flame. It flickered wildly, floating an inch above, nothing able to stop its existence. Death glanced down at it and closed his hand, the fire vanishing. His ruby pools stared at the two lovers and smiled delicately before stepping back into the abyss from which he had come from. No one knowing that he had been there in the first place, not even Shirosaki himself and the night remained still.

* * *

Finally done. Yay, their first real sex scene, I'm so happy. Ichigo has his sword and everything can at last go back to normal.

Also, if you're all wondering about that scene at the end with Death, you can either ignore it or go and read my 'The Return' fanfic (though the reason for this won't show up until I post the next chapter for 'The Return' chapter 7) to understand what that scene meant. But don't worry, it won't have any to do on this plot and it might be the last time for Death, Luc and Sync to appear unless there are more killer battles. Also I finally managed to draw a picture of Lloyd in all his evil glory. Its on my deviantart page which you can get to on my profile.

Now, just like my 'Session' I know that a lot of you put 'Demonic' on your alert lists but never review. That doesn't make me happy and if I'm not happy, I don't work on the chapters because I get really lazy. Reviews make me pleased and inspire me too so please take the time to do so.

Also, I'm competing to see if 'Session' or 'Demonic' will get the most review, right now, Demonic wins since it's a chapter behind. I should probably do something to make it catch up…


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** **Demonic**

**By**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Shirosaki, that is the only pairing

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach, only Sheeva, Sanu, Draka, Mur, Venom, Flora and Mayu, they are all my made up characters. Don't own Sync, Luc or Lloyd, just the evil versions of them I made.

**Summary**: AU, Sold to a demon prince of the underworld as a slave, Ichigo finds himself in more troubles than one.

**N/A**: Since someone in 'Session' wanted to know why the last part was there in the previous chapter, I'll make it short. The flames have an important part in 'The Return' later in the chapters and I thought that some people, who were reading that fanfic, would like to know since I left a little note on the bottom as to which one it was placed into. Sorry for the confusion, that's why I said either read it or just ignore it. Hope you don't mind.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

"Aw, come on, Ichigo."

"No!"

"Please."

"No!"

"Aw, Ichigo, it's just a fight, nothing bad is going to happen."

"I refuse!"

Shirosaki pouted, grumbling to himself. He wanted Ichigo to go out and fight off some wandering demons outside. He, of course, would be with him but the orange-haired man didn't seem too _keen_ on the idea. "And why not?"

"Since I'm no longer your slave, you don't really have any right to force or keep me here." Ichigo huffed, slinging Tensa Zangetsu around his hand by the chain. The orange-haired man wanted to leave and search out his friends but Shirosaki refused, saying that it could only bring more trouble and let Soul Society know that he was alive and his friends' location. He really _wanted_ to go out there and beat the living shit out of those deceiving bastards and yet no matter how many times he had tried to convince the demon prince to allow him, he was still declined. As he turned around, two arms wrapped along his waist with a chest up against his back but he didn't jump, he was used to these types of situations. Ichigo wiggled his nose and tried thrusting his sword sheath back to get the guy off but his attack was stopped in mid-air. Shirosaki had grabbed the cover, keeping a strong grip on the handle with ease.

"Oh dear, you shouldn't do such dangerous things." The albino cooed, nibbling at the neck that was presented in front of him. He sent small kisses up and down, driving his tongue along the soft flesh, perhaps he could try another way to convince his lover.

"A-Ah!"

Ichigo instantly bended his neck to the side, allowing better access, almost dropping his sword. The guy really knew how to get him going and without even trying too. He cursed his luck in being sensitive. Shirosaki grinned, weakening his grip and reached down to the fingers, yanking them apart. Finger by finger, it came loose and soon the sword dropped, letting it clatter on the ground repeatedly, bouncing until it stopped. He continued his attack, his other hand going down into the pants.

Ichigo jolted at the touch, trying to oppose. "N-No! Wait!"

Shirosaki snickered, letting the other hand go further, diving deeper into the clothes as he unzipped it. "Now, now, don't resist." He chewed harder on the skin, his hands yanking the pants down to the knees, the underwear too. The erection was exposed, a pale hand stroking over it smoothly.

"S-Stop." Ichigo half-moaned, half-sneered, closing his eyes tightly as he felt the cold hands glide over his cock continually. He arched his head, resting it on the albino's shoulder, his resistance weakening and Shirosaki took that moment twirl the other around, pushing him down to the floor. Slightly knocked out of his pleasure-high state, Ichigo blinked, staring at his new position. "W-What? What are you doing?""

Shirosaki snickered, grinding their hips together, lifting up Ichigo's legs for easy access. He rubbed their cocks together heatedly; the only thing between them was the pants the demon prince still had on. He groaned and watched as the other wrapped his arms around the neck, squeezing tightly. He went into a steady rhythm while controlling his own hormones, he wanted to make his lover do _something_ first. Pumping Ichigo's faster; he slammed his body hotly into the other's, his breaths deepening.

"Oh god!" Ichigo almost screamed, his legs casing along the waist. "Ah! Y-You're teasing me, damnit!"

"But it feels wonderful, doesn't it? Of course, I'm still wearing everything and if I went inside of you, you just might tip over the edge." Shirosaki grinned, whispering the seductive words into the ears, watching the other huff, arching his back more. He kissed the neck and shoulders, pushing the coat back. "Now, will you _come_ with me?"

"Oh god, yes!" Ichigo cried out by instinct and soon after he was let go, his head hitting the wall. The warmth on his body vanished, leaving nothing. Little stars danced around his vision before shaking it off and glared at the older man. He had been tricked, his legs still spread out, revealing the obvious hard-on. "You bastard!"

Shirosaki just beamed, stepping away. "Come on, you said _yes_."

"Argh, I hate you so much right now!"

"And that's why you love me."

* * *

Ichigo grumbled, slashing through the demons that were hiding above the sands. Swinging his sword across, the sharp edge sliced into the flesh, defeating the ones that were too close. Many of them were so deformed that he didn't even _want_ to describe how they looked like. He drove his sword into another demon's body, cutting it in two. He paused for a moment, glancing over to Shirosaki, who was easily destroying them without a beat of sweat on his face. The albino was just swinging his sword around, dicing down anyone that got too close and sometimes sending a dark energy blade attack towards large gatherings. All in all, the older man was finding this as a simple warm-up practice, swaying his arms and beheading them without even caring.

"What's wrong, Ichi?" Shirosaki gazed over, catching the stare of the other. "Getting tired? Or have my charms started to memorize you."

"Hell no!" Ichigo twisted back, concentrating on the demons that were gathering around them during their pause. The swordsmen let out a low battle cry, dashing into them, slashing the creatures apart.

Screams came from the monsters. "It's a human!"

"A human!?"

"Food at last!"

Ichigo snorted, tightening his grip. Damn these creatures, they were _always_ hungry for flesh and blood. They would constantly surround him just because he was meat in their visions. Wait…demon…The swordsmen glanced out of the corner of his eyes. Shirosaki was a demon too but so far, the albino has made no move on using him as meal besides making fun of him, teasing, successfully getting into his pants and the list could go one but he'll stop at that before embarrassing himself further. Honestly, Ichigo _loved_ the demon prince and was really hoping that he would never do such a thing. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed a monster sneaking up on him. And when he did, it was already too late to react.

A flash of white covered his vision for a moment. Shirosaki had not only slain the beast but also killed everything within a twelve meter radius of themselves on ground while he had been thinking. The demon prince rotated to him with a teasing leer. "Hey, you're not getting lazy, are you?"

Ichigo wiggled his nose, about to make a fuss when he twisted to stab his sword into the ground. The sand below turned a deep red, spreading out from the puncture. "No, you idiot!" Ichigo had now noticed just how _tough_ Shirosaki was, having seen him fight for the first time. The demon prince was _powerful_, more so than anyone else he had ever faced before (he never confronted Death and his two buddies but Sanu said they were stronger than the leader), maybe more then the old fart at Soul Society. His expression faulted at mentioning that place, his mind going back to his family's and friend's deaths. He wanted to go find them so badly, his fingers unconsciously tightened on his sword, leaving white marks. Snapping himself out of it, he shaked his head, concentrating back on the battle, not that there were much left anyway. The leftovers had decided going underground, thinking it would be safer than in view but the numbers were very little. The two went back to work, killing off the rest, stabbing the earth, Shirosaki snickering in the background.

It didn't take long to finish off everything.

"Phew!" The swordsmen sighed, slugging Tensa Zangetsu over his shoulder, staring at his handy work. It had been an easy yet tiring battle. The whole placed was covered in guts and corpses and it was a little sickening to his stomach. His eyes twisted to the demon prince, who was wiping his blooded sword on a creature's garbs. Ichigo groaned silently, not wanting to look at the battlefield and glanced down, rubbing in-between his forehead before gazing back up. He caught sight of Shirosaki licking his lips and he began questioning if that was a habit of his or not. Ichigo paused; his mind was really starting to wonder for the simplest things again.

In the amidst of that conclusion, an abrupt idea struck him. He grinned at it, perhaps he should test it out.

"Well, that's done." The demon prince strolled back to the other side where he noticed Ichigo slumping over. A little of panic came over his expression and rushed to the orange-haired man's side. Could Ichigo have gotten attack while he hadn't been watching? "Hey, are you alright?"

"My hand." By reaction, the swordsmen raised his limb, straightening himself. A large gash was across the palm but not deep that it would need stitches. Ichigo had a fake pissed off expression since he secretly had been the one to do it and placed the bleeding palm near Shirosaki. The demon prince reached for it, snatching the hand and stared at the flowing liquid.

"What happened?" The albino let his pale fingers run over the fluid and finally noted something. The cut is _too_ clean; it could only be done... "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"And what if I did?" Ichigo kept his calm attitude on, gazing at the face.

"Why are you doing it?" The inverted eyes narrowed, glaring coldly at the man. "What's the whole point of doing this?"

"I wanted to know you better and to see how you would react."

"How I would react?" Shirosaki raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to know that?"

"Cuz all the other demons want my blood, all except for you and I want to see what would happen if you lost your cool."

The albino grinded his teeth together in frustration, not believing what he was hearing. "I'm trying _not_ to attack you for doing this. You don't know how much this sucks for me."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "So you're telling me that you hold back your blood-lust?"

Shirosaki nodded his head, glancing warily to the side. "Yeah, in total, I've gotten pretty good at doing that and have succeeded in no longer needing it but I can't help it and sometimes look at blood and think 'I want it'."

Ichigo tilted his head to the side. "But I thought like vampires, if they drink the right amount of blood or type, it'll actually make them stronger."

The albino deadpanned. "What the hell are you reading, boy? I'm not vampire but I do drink blood. I do it out of satisfaction and for strength. Sometimes I can get some powers if I drink the right one but that rarely happens now a days. It's all about staying alive."

"I see." Ichigo glanced down at the self-inflicted wound, watching the blood pool into a puddle in the hand. Droplets of it was leaking through his fingers and over the side. He narrowed his eyes; this was going to be a difficult mess to clean up. "Well it'd actually be a waste if all this goes into the ground. I think you should take it and I'm starting to feel a little woozy from all the blood lost."

The older man paused for a moment, glimpsing down at the liquid then to Ichigo, repeating the action a few more times before giving in. "…Damn it, you're really asking for it, you know." The demon prince grumbled, gripping the still bleeding hand. He gazed coolly at the crimson that was oozing out deliciously. It really _would_ be a waste to let this go. Sticking out his blue tongue, he lapped it up gently, tasting it. It was suburb, sweet and juicy just how he liked it and it danced perfectly on his taste buds. Before the albino knew it, he was attacking the puddle viciously, sucking it down like water. He had been deprived of this type nectar for such a long time and it didn't take long before the wound was cleaned and healing. Shirosaki pulled back, a little bit of the red on his chin. He licked his lips trying to get to it but missed. Ichigo snickered, using his sleeve to wipe it away, keeping a smile on his face.

"Man, I sure picked a winner." The albino mumbled. "Handsome, strong and tasty…and maybe flexible too." He grinned, knowing the meaning of his words. The orange-haired man blushed deeply, figuring it out and glanced away. Shirosaki decided now was the ideal time to ask. "Do you want to be my life partner?"

Ichigo stared long and hard. "W-What?"

The albino sighed, repeating it. "Do you want to be my life partner? I would say wife but you'd get angry."

This time the carrot-top didn't answer, gaping in shock.

"I'm not kidding, you know."

Ichigo coughed, stuttering over his words, shaking his hands in front of him. "B-But I'm h-human, damn it!" He waved faster. "I-I'm not doing it, no, no, no, no!"

"And why not?" Shirosaki huffed, shifting closer, eying Ichigo. "I love you and I won't mind having you as a human, you're strong enough and you're worthy of being with me. All those other demons are only thinking of my powers and rank but not me. I'd like someone that would actually _care_."

"But how would people react? A human and a demon together won't go well with everyone."

"So?" Shirosaki shrugged uncaringly. "Most of the people at the castle don't care, they're all yaoi fangirls and the guys are gays, well, most of them. I see no problems. Plus the news of us getting together won't travel to the other realms except for the demon world. Also, I don't give a shit; I just want someone that's perfect for me. Human, demon, angel, even a damn alien, it doesn't matter, as long as it fits my life."

Ichigo's right side of his mouth twitched. "…You're insane."

"Been called worse." He took that moment to capture the mouth, slipping his tongue into the inner cave from the opening. It slid over the warm flesh, sucking lightly, trying to get a response. Ichigo could taste the strong copper on his buds and slowly kissed back, wrapping his arms around the neck. His fingers gripped onto Tensa Zangetsu tightly, forcing it to disappear back into his soul. Their tongues danced, fighting for dominance, which, of course, Shirosaki won. The orange-haired man let out a low moan, the other's lips slipping down his chin, leaving a trail of saliva. It traveled down to the neck and he winced, feeling the sharp white teeth sinking into his flesh and let out a light whimper at the pain. He could feel something dripping down his skin, a tickling sensation and could tell it was his own blood. The wound hurt and he pushed it away, it didn't take long before it went numb. The warmth of the albino's breath and tongue gliding over his puncture calmed him, relaxing into the body. Shirosaki retracted back for a moment, licking his lips. "You're mine, Ichigo. I'm not going to let you go just yet." He continued to lap up the blood, ignoring the fact that the swordsmen was getting _really_ light-headed. "I'll let you go when you finally decide with your heart."

"But I'll only live for a few years, not enough for you." The orange-haired man grumbled, closing his eyes. He had to hold onto Shirosaki to keep himself up, his vision getting dizzy. He was stating to see multiple of objects, swirling around and his legs buckled, wobbling.

Shirosaki paused in the slurping, grinning ear to ear. "I could fix that. But you'll have to be with me _forever_."

"You…suck." Ichigo blinked and then stopped opening his eyes, falling unconscious to the lure of the voice.

* * *

Hehehe, muhahaha…okay done.

I don't really like this chapter, I feel like it's horribly done :(

Please tell me how I did, review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** **Demonic**

**By**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Shirosaki, that is the only pairing

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach, only Sheeva, Sanu, Draka, Mur, Venom, Flora and Mayu, they are all my made up characters. Don't own Sync, Luc or Lloyd, just the evil versions of them I made.

**Summary**: AU, Sold to a demon prince of the underworld as a slave, Ichigo finds himself in more troubles than one.

**N/A**: Hmm…So tired, damn you school, damn you to hell! Anyway, you guys be happy, I've placed sex in here. Sorry if this is beginning to look rushed, I'm just tired thats it but I'm still working hard for you guys. Enjoy.

**Chapter 8**

Ichigo groaned, his neck was on fire as a sharp wince of pain hit him like a train. His head was aching; it was like there were a thousand hammers pounding away at his throbbing skull. The swordsmen buried his face into the cool sheets, hoping that that would help in numbing his mind but it didn't. He could hardly open his eyes since the light that shined into the room was so bright, though in the end, he did so, glancing down at his hand, the one he had torn. It was wrapped neatly in bandages and he contanted up to his neck, finding some there too. He felt no pain from the wounds, nothing at all, not even a grimace. He flexed the limb; it was just fine and finally stretched his body, sitting up. A hand ran through his orange locks, suppressing a yawn. Strangely, he felt something foreign running through his veins and felt his mind suddenly clearing up slowly, the headache vanishing.

A soft sigh and huff of breath drew his attention away from his thoughts and his brown eyes stared down at the sleeping albino that was curled up next to him fast asleep. The demon prince shifted a little, concealing his face into the pillow and took a deep inhale. Ichigo leaned back down, shifting a little to stare. He was tempted to reach out and touch the checks, perhaps shift that stray bang that covered up one of the eyes but he knew that the slightest tap would wake the demon. So he settled with ogling…that was until he got caught.

"Ichigo, why are you staring at me?" The supposed-to-be-asleep albino spoke, opening his eyes. "Do ya think I'm that good-looking?"

The swordsmen growled angrily, twisting around so he couldn't face the snickering other. "Oh, hell no. You just look like any other person to me. Nothing special."

"Average? How mean." Shirosaki scooted over, wrapping his arms around the human and dragged him closer. "I'll let you know, I'm one of the most wanted bachelor on the demonic list."

"More like in strength than beauty." Ichigo muttered, fighting to get away, the pale hands snaking around his waist. Before he knew it, he had been lifted up into the demon's arms in bridal style. "W-Wait!? What?" He was suspended in mid-air in, his hands flailing around, scared that he might get dropped. "Hey, put me down!"

Shirosaki snickered, carrying the struggling swordsmen to the throne area, dodging the flying fists. He made a movement that seemed like he was about to drop the orange-haired man to get the other to remain silent. Ichigo instantly yelped, wrapping his arms around the neck tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. The albino continued to laugh then stopped once he stepped into the room, his voice disappearing and Ichigo glanced up curiously, seeing the shocked expression then followed the gaze.

Two men stood there in the middle of the space, demons by the appearances of them. The one on the right had black hair, flat with green silted eyes. There was a line as if created by tears down the face under each one. The other had teal-colored hair, spiky and short with blue eyes. He was showing his stomach, slumped forward, hands folded across his chest.

Ichigo felt the grip on his body tighten and gazed back.

"_You two_." Shirosaki growled threateningly. "What are _you_ doing here? Get out! You're not welcomed!"

The one with the black hair was the first to speak without nudging his hands that were inside the pockets of his coat. "You've fallen, Lord Shirosaki."

"What are you talking about Ulquiorra?" Shirosaki narrowed his inverted eyes, his power level rising with his anger.

"Here, I'll be blurt with you!" The teal-haired one snapped, gazing in disgust at the being in the arms. "You're with a damn human, that's what! You know that's not really allowed. It's understandable if you were just using him as a fuck-slave but from the report you've been falling in love with him too!"

"Not only that." Ulquiorra stepped forward. "You've also given him some of your blood."

"What?!" Ichigo yelled, gazing up at Shirosaki, who was looking a little nervous at all the attention he was getting. The swordsmen snorted, glancing back to the two demons and noticed that one of them was drawing a sword. Ichigo brown pools widened, instantly summoning his own when the man jumped forward. He hastily pushed away, the two blades clashing, sparks being thrown on the floor. They jumped back before opposing again, their faces closer to each other. A struggling match between the two began, glaring coldly at their opponents. The teal-haired demon sneered, not expecting to be stopped like that with such ease. Ichigo held his ground effectively, almost fluently pushing the man back a few steps before using his strength and sword to shove him into the wall behind, creating a nice scar across the chest. A large clatter occurred, the ground shaking with the rubble coming apart, falling on top of the body. The carrot-top kept his sword in front aware that Ulquiorra was staring at him calculatingly. Shirosaki stood at the side, smiling and then vanished, reappearing besides his lover, wrapping an arm around the shoulder. The younger blushed deeply at this action, trying to keep his mind back on the battle.

Ulquiorra glanced back to his partner, his face emotionless, not really caring about anything. "Grimmjow."

The said person jumped out from the pile, a little broken and bruised. A few scratchs were on the shirt. He was growling, snarling at the couple. "Shut up! I don't need to listen to you!" Grimmjow rushed forward again, meeting the orange-haired man, locking blades. Ichigo placed his left hand onto of Tensa Zangetsu, muttering something unrecognizable except for the demon prince. A dark light escaped from the blade, engulfing Grimmjow and everything around him. A small explosion occurred afterwards, the luminosity growing dangerously and the teal-haired man flew back again once more, burns all over his frame. Ulquiorra took his hands out of his pockets, glimpsing over to Ichigo before wandering to his partner's side. He seemed convinced about something and didn't want to fight or for that matter, stay here any longer.

"It seems we were wrong. You've chosen a nice one out of all the races. Lord Aizen-sama will see nothing wrong with this as he too is human." Ulquiorra lifted up the still fighting kitty, who wanted nothing more than to continue the battle. "You've got a strong and worthy one, fit for someone like yourself."

Before the demon could teleport away with the other, Grimmjow broke out of the grip, scowling like a beast. "I'm not finished yet!" He lifted up his sword with one hand. "I refuse to get beaten by a mere human and to work under _that_ man!"

Shirosaki sighed, stepping in front of Ichigo, calling out his own weapon. He would not tolerate any insult towards his lover, none at all. He slashed the sword downward, sending a shockwave of white, heading right at the stubborn demon. A flash covered the field then died down within a blink of the eye; Grimmjow was on the ground, breathing hard with another large cut across his chest while the more mature one was shaking his head in disappointment. The idiot just has to charge onwards like that. The albino sneered in hatred. "You should learn your place fool! If you plan on fighting me, you better be prepared to die! And don't think you can seek help from Aizen, he won't help you since this is your own damn fault! Now leave! I don't want to see your face around here ever again, you hear me!"

The two demons disappeared, Grimmjow still having a scowl but it was obvious that the guy wasn't going to come back. He wasn't going to risk the chance of getting killed _and_ having Aizen at his back. The couple relaxed, the swords disappearing, Ichigo taking a deep breath, exhaling and twisted to his lover. He folded his arms; a serious look adorned his features. "Explain."

Shirosaki gave an innocent look. "Explain what? Oh, do you mean those two? They belong to Aizen's army, the top ten. But no matter, they're no match for me."

The carrot-top narrowed his eyes. "No, not about that. I mean what the one with black hair meant when he said that I have your blood."

The albino twitched, grumbling something under his breath. Damn, he'd been found out. "Alright fine, sit down for a moment and I'll try to explain everything." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, glancing around the throne room, there was problem with that request, there _was_ no where to sit except for the throne. Shirosaki snorted, shoving the swordsmen back, landing into the seat that belong to him. Ichigo grunted at the tackle, his ass aching from the hard surface and sent a glare towards his boyfriend. "Remember yesterday when I started drinking your blood? Well, I took a _little_ too much out of ya and if I didn't replace it, you would have fallen into a coma or something so I placed some of my own into your body. By doing so, you've forged a permanent bond with me and have gained a little of my powers. Congratulations!" Shirosaki stepped closer, his grin luring and scary. He towered over Ichigo, who was snarling back in anger; apparently he didn't like the whole idea about blood-bonding. Wait wouldn't that mean?

"Am I now your life partner?" He asked hesitatingly, he was afraid of finding out the answer.

The albino's grin grew larger, slipping his hands onto Ichigo's waist. "Yeah, that's right, you belong to me and I belong to you. It's so perfectly sweet. And you know what?"

The swordsmen gulped, reversing, observing the other get closer. "What?

"I got the perfect person to stay with me forever. You have my blood running through your veins, you can live just as long as I can, I'm so fucking ecstatic." Shirosaki's fingers traveled down to the pants, sitting on top of Ichigo's lap. His legs were folded at each side; face so close to the other that he could feel his own hot breath tickling his skin from being reflected. His fingers slithered down the pants, gripping the hardening member in-between the clothes. Ichigo jolted up, grabbing the offending hand, glaring at his lover. The swordsmen was also blushing deep red, his other hand on the post, gripping tightly, knowing what was going to happen next. Shirosaki used his free one to snatch both of them firmly together while the right stroked the budge.

"S-Shirooo…" The swordsmen tried to struggle, his blood rushing through his body.

"Don't resist, Ichigo. You always like it in the end." The demon prince shifted a little, unzipping the pants and kneeled on the ground, staring up at Ichigo. He spread the legs apart and pulled the clothes down, a cool air touched the throbbing erection. As Shirosaki slowly stroked it with his pale fingers, the swordsmen groaned loudly, tilting his head to the side. He bended forward, taking the member into his mouth, sucking gently, doing whatever possible to get his lover going and aroused.

Pleasure coursed throughout the swordsmen's entire being and let out a gasp, his hands digging into the demon's hair. He bended his back frontward, accidentally pressing the other deeper but Shirosaki didn't mind. His tongue ran along the entire cock, sending shivers up Ichigo's spine. Momentarily retreating out, he licked three of his fingers, letting Ichigo see what exactly he was doing. He did it slowly and smirked the entire process, letting his tongue salivate them.

"W-Wait, you're not…" The swordsmen could see the fingers nearing his entrance and squeezed harder on the hair when he felt a single digit enter. A bit of water started to fill the lids of his eyes, the pain of being stretched. The sensation was so foreign even though it wasn't the first time he had it. Ichigo could sense the finger shifting around inside, touching a few sensitive spots. He contracted, gasping for breath and it got worse as the demon prince started deep throating him again. Another digit was added then another, quickly letting himself lose into the bliss that echoed through every nerve of his body. It was wonderful. "Shirooo!"

The albino retracted back from the erection, smirking at Ichigo's lost-in-pleasure visage. He toyed with his lover, flicking his other fingers across the skin, circling the entrance and yanked his three out, leaving a void. Ichigo whimpered at the emptiness, staring at his lover in lust, pools clouded. He noticed the white bandages he had wrapped around the neck earlier this morning and beamed. Shirosaki lifted the other's legs up and stood from his position, placing them around his waist, settling down near the chair. Ichigo leaned back, taking deep breaths to regain his mind, observing the albino sternly. His eyes caught sight of something red and white near the door behind them but forgot about it as sharp white teeth neared his neck.

The albino tore off the bandages and tossed it aside; staring at the mark he had created. It was completely healed but there were still the bite marks that remained as scars but it would go away after awhile.

"Ready?" Shirosaki snickered, licking the neck with his blue tongue.

Ichigo swallowed, wrapping his arms around the shoulders, tightening his grip. "Yeah, go ahead."

He grinned and thrusted inside, slowly, of course, allowing Ichigo to used to it, inching in. The demon prince grunted as the entrance tightened on him, clenching down on his member. The other felt it go deeper inside of him, gaining so much agonizing pain that tears starting to flow out and squeezed his clasp. His fingers shifted down, clawing into the back, leaving red marks. He buried his face into the crook of the neck, moaning loudly. Shirosaki grunted and thrusted the rest of the way, hitting that special spot that drove Ichigo crazy. A scream pierced from the swordsmen's lips, muffled out by the clothes. The demon prince shifted around to get into a better position, allowing time for the other to get used to the sensation but that didn't last long as he got impatient.

"Alright, here goes." He pounded into the body, nibbling on the neck and kept it at an even rhythm. He pummeled harder, going deeper until it hurt to go further. Ichigo clenched, moaning and calling out Shirosaki's name, arching his back painfully. The cold stone of the throne seat cooled parts of his body as he screamed in ecstasy when the albino hit his prostate gland, sending wave after wave of pleasure. Shirosaki went in harder and faster into the moist heat, taking quick breaths to keep himself calm.

"You're really…tight, Ichi." He groaned, coming to his limit and quickened his pace.

"Shirooo!" Ichigo held on, moaning, it felt so good and he wanted more. More pleasure, more heat and friction, the feeling of them together. Then he came, spraying across the stomach. The constriction of the pelvis caused Shirosaki over, thrusting a few more times to ride out his organism. He collapsed forward, his face still on the shoulder, a hand up on the seat to make sure he wouldn't crush the other.

"Well…" The albino spoke softly. "How…do you like that? We're now together forever and there's nothing you can do to get us apart."

Ichigo groaned, smiling, leaning up to give a kiss. "…Oh, shut up."

Behind them, Orihime was on the floor, squealing and with a nose bleed. Death, Luc and Sync were passing by and peeked in curiously, spotting the two along with the scent of sex and lust. The leader just smiled, wandering off with the two green-haired ones right behind. Mur came in next, settling down next to Orihime, observing the scene with interest. Her spiders were crawling all over her body and beamed.

"Wow, this is better than a movie."

* * *

I'm getting there, maybe just a couple more chapters and no, there will be no war between Aizen and Shirosaki. Maybe I'm too lazy but I don't have any ideas for it and that there are explanations all over the fanfic telling why those two shouldn't go to war (even though I know full well that Shirosaki's side will be victorious).

I love my OC, she's so cool and funny even though I'm not really fond of spiders. Go Mur! Orihime is okay, I only like her if she's the rapid yaoi fangirl, its not fun when she's interested in Ichigo.

Anyway, please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** **Demonic**

**By**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Shirosaki, there are hints of others but I'm not saying.

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach, only Sheeva, Sanu, Draka, Mur, Venom, Flora and Mayu, they are all my made up characters. Don't own Sync, Luc or Lloyd, just the evil versions of them I made.

**Summary**: AU, Sold to a demon prince of the underworld as a slave, Ichigo finds himself in more troubles than one.

**N/A**: No **SEX** in this one, it's sad, I know but I needed to tell more about Ichigo and a few of the people in the castle. I just saw the movie, the second one; I really think that there's going to be a big hit of IchigoXHitsugaya showing up soon once everyone sees it even I was beginning to think that way.

This has been Beta'd by sidhechaos, please applaud to him for all the work he's done for this chapter and hopefully will be continuing onward.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

"Hey, Ichigo, tell me about yourself." Shirosaki asked, nuzzling his face into his lover's bare chest. They had just finished telling everyone in the castle that they were now married. And that _hadn't_ been an _easy_ thing. For both, it was an incredibly long day. Mur, Mayu and Orihime had been insisting on a wedding or a celebration, they even went as far as volunteering to do the decorating themselves and making all the preparations. Shirosaki instantly blew the trio off. He know that the fangirls would do something crazy and he had a gut feeling that Mur would use her spider 'darlings' as helpers and decorations and that wouldn't be pretty, that might actually _scare_ people. Even Venom, Mur's younger sister, had offered to help in the whole ordeal, edging the two into it. Sheeva remained indifferent. Her work running the castle kept her to busy to care, sinceshe was the only one who was actually _working_, though they all knew that she would be up for it too. Draka had disappeared off somewhere so he was one less person they had to talk to. The couple had even gotten some words from the cruel and evil trio (Death, Luc and Sync) though the only one that had spoken was Death, who appeared to have gone through a one-eighty in his personality. They still managed to creep Ichigo out, no matter how nice they were to him at the moment. Other residents didn't take it too, well like the men that had been fancying either Shirosaki or Ichigo, they were disappointed. The girls side …there's no need to continue.

Ichigo sighed, tired and undressed, lying in bed with Shirosaki wrapped around him. "What about me? And why would you want to know?"

The demon prince pouted. "Oh, tell me. I want to know more about my _wife_."

"Wife?!" The swordsmen exclaimed, jolting from his comfortable spot, glaring down at his lover. "I refuse to be the _wife_."

"You're on the bottom, Ichi. Unless one day you manage to get on top and remain there, then the title will be switched over to you." The albino grinned, pushing the other down onto the bed, resting his head on the bare chest. He could hear the luring heartbeat pounding gently inside. "But I think you know that that will _never_ happen."

"Fine, whatever, do what you want." Ichigo huffed, closing his eyes. "Now, what do you want to know?"

"Anything is fine with me. I just want to know more about your life. Maybe you should start from the beginning."

"Alright…let's see." He muttered quietly to himself for a few moments, gathering his memories before speaking loud enough for Shirosaki to hear. "I learned about using the sword when I was really young. It was a class at the time; my mom would bring me there everyday and walk me back home. It was really fun and I got pretty good at it. One day, however, she was murdered in front of me; I was only eight or nine at the time. It wasn't until later on that I found out that she had been killed by a demon. But like I said, that was later on, very later. Anyway, when Mom died, everything changed, my whole family felt empty without her, she was always the one that managed to make everyone smile no matter how upset they were. My sisters and I took up the responsibly of the house, taking care of it and keeping the family together. We were hit the hardest, my dad tried to move on and helped us. My younger sister took up the cleaning and cooking since she was the only one that knew the most on it. I had to take up jobs to keep the house with us and not get tossed into the streets. My other younger sister helped out whenever she needed to. Slowly, we slipped back into a joyful state after a few years, all of us moving on. Dad held a clinic since the town was so small but no one really wanted to go, people there were so stubborn in a sense that even if it's a major cut, they wouldn't go so see a doctor. After a while, I took up demon hunting since it paid the most. I knew it was a dangerous job but I had to keep my family alive. I meet a lot of people along the way and even befriended them. There's this guy named Chad, he's really strong but so kind and trustworthy. He has never failed me before; he's always had my back in a fight. There's another man named Ishida, he likes to use a bow calling himself a Quincy or something. He really likes to sew and is very smart, wears glasses and has this I'm-better-than-you attitude. We got into some fights because of that but we knew when to stop." Ichigo took a deep breath, glancing over to Shirosaki, who was watching intensely. "Eventually, I came into contact with Soul Society, they didn't really like me very much or more like at all and we clashed a few times but in the end, I made two good friends there, Rukia and Renji. Those two are really nice if not hot-headed; they were the better of the place. We fought together in many fights soon after I got hired by them. The money came in much easier and I got both of my sisters, Yuzu and Karin to quit their jobs and focus more on school. I too went to school as well, made some normal friends there and decent grades. It was kinda fun."

The demon prince scoffed. "I bet you miss them."

"I do. It's sad that _this_ had to happen, that they had to get in trouble because of me. I hope they won't hate me for it but… either way, I got something great in return." Ichigo squeezed Shirosaki, kissing the cheek. "You."

The albino blinked, raising his head to stare, a smile blooming on his visage.

"A-Anyway, my family and I worked jointly and we were pretty happy. Though, Dad was a _little_ on the odd side, he liked to pull these surprise attacks, usually a kick. I avoided them all but every once in a while, he would get me when I stopped paying attention. I-It was a-annoying." The orange-haired man choked, seeing as it was bringing back reminiscences that he didn't need right now. It only made things harder when he knew that they were dead and gone. His eyes started to water but no tears fell and then suddenly groaned, pausing in his words as he felt a hand travel down his waist. He slapped at it, pushing himself away. "H-Hey, stop that!"

"But you're so cute when you're all sad like that." Shirosaki cooed.

"Do you want to hear about my life or not?" Ichigo growled, unable to get up from his position. His attention was so divided that he had forgotten about his sadness. "Cause I'll gladly stop."

"Aw, don't do that. I'm listening."

"Yeah, yeah, to continue where I left off. I was trained by a man named Urahara in swordsmanship, that's how I got as good as I am now. I then went to take harder missions for the pay. My sisters wanted to go too but I always said 'no' since its far too dangerous for them but they didn't always listen so-"

"_Stop_. That's enough." Shirosaki sat up, cutting the other off, his body bare except for the pants. He stared down at the younger man, Ichigo blinked in confusion. "Don't speak anymore about it. It's obvious that you're hurting." He reached forward, stroking the peachy cheek with one hand and kissed the forehead. Shirosaki smiled sadly, it was ironic about this relationship. Ichigo's mother was killed by a demon and yet, here he is loving one. It almost made him want to laugh but held it in.

The swordsmen flushed, returning the gesture softly. "Shiro…" He whispered gently, his eyelids closing. "Not today, I'm tired."

The demon prince sighed, doing as told, flopping down on the bed. "Alright, alright but I'm not really sure you'd want to sleep just yet."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Cuz we're being watched."

"What?!" Ichigo jerked up, glancing around the room but he saw no one, there was no where to hide. "Where? I don't see anyone."

Shirosaki sighed, calling out, yelling into the large room. "Draka! I know you're there! Come on out!" A shadow shifted against the wall.

"Eh? You found me." The same shadow altered again, a person growing out of the darkness. The ninja smiled sheepishly, leaning over, his twin swords criss-crossed on his back. He waved lightly, not really caring about the position he's in. "Yo!"

"Do you _always_ eavesdrop on people?" Shirosaki asked.

"Sorry, bad habit. I'm a being of the shadows; I hear what you hear and more. And I can also appear anywhere at will but that usually pisses people off most of the time." Draka stepped to the side, his feet dissolving back into the darkness of the room. He noticed the looks he was getting and smiled cheerfully at the couple. "Well, I'd better get going, the girls asked me to check up on you two to see if you were doing it yet. Guess not." He vanished, sinking into the shadows. Ichigo stared at the spot before sulking in the bed sheets, covering himself. He wrapped them tightly around his body as if trying to protect himself from Shirosaki, who was grinning, fingers tugging teasingly at the sheets.

"Aw, what's wrong Ichi, scared?"

"No…But those girls are something otherwise."

Shirosaki paused. "…I'll agree on you with that."

Ichigo glanced to the side and smiled, nuzzling into the albino's chest. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting the other wrap his arms around. It was warm but he could hear the squirming of the females outside, depressed that they weren't having sex tonight.

* * *

The swordsmen wandered the castle, bored out of his mind. Shirosaki was working again, still doing god knows what. The people here had already gotten used to the idea of them together; he still got looks however, ones he wasn't willing to identify. He came up to a random door, one he had never entered before. After living here for a while (over two months), he still didn't know much about this place. Ichigo reached for the doorknob, opening it slightly and peeked inside. It was dark, pitch black. Ichigo called out, wandering if there might be someone. "Hello, is anyone in here?"

A voice didn't reply but there was a shuffle, movement from the abyss. He opened it wider, his hands searching for the light switch, trying to turn it on to see. The light from behind sank in, revealing the entry way. Something silky wrapped around his legs, however, it went unnoticed until it pulled at him. Ichigo glanced down and let out a yelp, trying to untie himself. The guck held strong, yanking him onto the floor, his ass burning from being dragged deeper into the obscurity. More silky fiberssprouted from inside, wrapping tightly around his body. The door closed, engulfing, him and didn't know what happened next. When the lights flicked on, he was hanging in the air, covered in spider webs.

"Oh my, look what I caught."

Ichigo twisted to the woman from his position, recognizing the voice. "What the hell, Mur?! What was _that_ for?" He struggled with the threads but they didn't budge, they were as hard as steel.

Mur looked quite pleased at what she captured, gliding over to the spot. "Wow, it must be my lucky day. I got something so good-looking; too bad I can't eat you." She sighed, stepping away, her long black hair twirling. "I would get into trouble and Darling might get mad."

Ichigo paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "Darling?"

"Lloyd."

"…Who?"

"Death."

"Oh." There was an understanding look then it was replaced with confusion. "Wait?! Are you and Lord Death together?"

Oh, no, no." She had a smile on, waving her right hand. "We're just really close friends. Sync and Luc are much closer than me, much _more_ than I could ever be."

Ichigo felt the strands retracting, releasing him. He made a little sound when he touched thefloor, regaining his balance and stared at the woman. His brown pools glanced around the room for a moment; it was dark, covered in see-through black material. The curtains that were draped over the window were the same color, stealing and absorbing away all moonlight. Large spider webs were all around, the silky lines glittering in the current luminosity from the bulbs on the ceiling. He heard scratches, lots of them but no matter where he looked; there was nothing, just him and the Spider Queen. He guessed it was the numerous amounts of bugs that surrounded the room.He turned back to the woman. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?" Mur turned back. "Yes, go ahead."

"Why are you here? And the others too, it's obvious that you're working together."

The Spider Queen grinned, her pale thin hands running over Ichigo's right shoulder. "Wouldn't you like to know? I just followed. The real planner is Lloyd but he's never alone, well, most of the time. Luc and Sync are usually right behind. If you want an answer, you'd have to ask him. Draka is here for the fun and Venom is my sister." Her voice deepened, her face shifting from the topic she was speaking about. "But I wouldn't bother asking, you'll never get anything out of him. I can just tell you that you don't have to worry." Mur slipped away to a corner. "Now I'm going to go out. You'd better not be here in my room when I come back. I'm not really sure what my babies will do to you while I'm gone."

The woman quickly vanished through the wall and Ichigo remained in his spot for a few more seconds before heading out, shivering at the eeriness. Mur may have the looks but her actions say otherwise. If he wasn't careful, he may end up as dinner.

* * *

Okay, I'm getting close to the end, well, not as close as 'Session' but close, about 5 or 6 chapter left, I don't really remember how many exactly. Could be more or less. Depends on you guys.

Anyway, review, they make me happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** **Demonic**

**By**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Shirosaki, there are hints of others but I'm not saying.

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach, only Sheeva, Sanu, Draka, Mur, Venom, Flora and Mayu, they are all my made up characters. Don't own Sync, Luc or Lloyd, just the evil versions of them I made.

**Summary**: AU, Sold to a demon prince of the underworld as a slave, Ichigo finds himself in more troubles than one.

**N/A**: Since someone wanted for there to be a wedding between Shirosaki and Ichigo, I'll put that up as a separate story. I'm not sure when it'll be posted but keep watch since I'm not even sure myself. Probably after completing this fanfic.

Beta's by sidhechaos!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Ichigo yawned and stretched his arms above his head; he was still a little tired. He wandered aimlessly in the hallways, bored out of his mind. He had woken up earlier, nuzzled in Shirosaki's chest with the warmth so delightful that he didn't want it to leave. Despite that, the albino had gone off soon after. It left him confused and he _still_ didn't know what Shirosaki did and feared he most likely never would. As he came around the next corridor, he spotted Sanu heading down the other direction. He rushed to get closer. "Oh, Sanu, how've you been?"

The other man smiled lightly, tilting his head towards Ichigo's direction. "Oh, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." The two of them went down the same pathway since they both had free time on their hands.

Ichigo suddenly felt the need to ask something, about those other two demons from a while ago. "Hey, do you know who these people are? I think their names were Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. I know they're apart of Aizen's army, something about being the top ten. They came a few days ago into the throne room."

The other picked his head up, glancing over with his eyes closed. "Oh, them?"

"Yeah."

"Well, unlike Lord Shiro-sama, Aizen is human. I believe that some people who have met him said he only appears human. Inside, he is like a dangerous monster that he holds tamed. In his army, there are the top ten fighters, they are the ones that serve directly under him and from there, everyone else serves the ten."

"I see. This Aizen person seems like a scary guy." Ichigo pondered out loud, his eyes drifting to the side where the endless sea of sand was located. The scenery hadn't changed much, not at all. He parted off from the other and wandered towards the throne room where he knew Shirosaki would be waiting for him. As the door opened, he saw Shirosaki waiting with one hand on the armrest, holding up his head. Ichigo strolled over and stopped beside the albino before dropping onto the cold steps. It wasn't comfortable, but it was better than what he knew was going to happen next.

"Ichigo…" Shirosaki pouted, patting his lap. "Come on, you can sit on me or at least on the arm of the chair."

The orange-haired man twisted away, folding his arms in refusal. "No, thank you."

"Oh, that's mean and here I am, giving you a free _ride_." Shirosaki stood up, moving over to the other, settling down next to him.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to deny that." Ichigo huffed, shifting around slightly so his back would be against the albino's. He could hear a muffled curse from behind and felt the other reaching around, cupping his chin to the side and gave a light kiss on the parted lips.

The albino grinned. "There."

"Y-You bastard." A light shade of red blushed over Ichigo's cheeks.

A chuckle escaped from the demon prince, his face snuggling into Ichigo's neck. "I know it's the opposite."

"Of course it is." The swordsmen added sarcastically,rolling his eyes.

A knock on the door echoed through the large room, bringing the two out of their moment. "Shirosaki-sama? There are two visitors for you."

The couple glanced at each other before pulling away, standing up. The orange-haired man coughed, heading to the side while Shirosaki sat back down on his throne, folding his legs. He gave a large grin to his lover and turned back to the door.

"Come in!" He called out.

The entrance opened, revealing Sheeva, who leaned against the door frame with a sigh. She rubbed the back of her neck, obvious that she was weary. "There are some people here that want to see you. They said it was urgent."

"Just who are _they_?" Shirosaki asked, closing his eyes and bended to the side with a grumble.

"People from Soul Society." She spoke plainly, picking her head up. "They're waiting outside at the front door until I give then the oka…oh wait, they're already coming up."

"I see. Thanks, you can go." Shirosaki motioned his hand, waving the woman away before turning to Ichigo, who was looking quite shocked. Soul Society was coming here? _Here_! The albino took notice of the thoughts that were running wildly through Ichigo's head. "Would you like to hide?"

Ichigo took a deep breath and slump his shoulders before replying. "No…" He sounded weak. "No, I'm fine."

The demon prince didn't believe it but didn't question any further, shaking his head. He glanced over to the door when he heard the sounds of footsteps running down the hallway right towards their direction. Silently, he counted down in his head, waiting for the appointed time the people would appear. He could feel them rushing, practically in a hurry for some odd reason.

'1…'

The entry slammed opened and two people dashed into the room and then stopped as they examined the two people before them. It was a petite girl with raven-colored hair and a tall man with red hair; they were dressed in black robes and had a sword each of their left sides. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as he recognized them. The names came quickly to him, Rukia, Renji. They were two of the few people he _actually_ trusted in Soul Society and damnit, it just _had_ to be them. He backed up, hoping that they hadn't noticed him yet but just as he took one step, the two guests turned to him.

"Ichigo!" They both cried out, filled with relief and happiness. Rukia took a step forward, a smile on her face but then stopped when the demon prince narrowed his eyes. The petite woman glowered at the albino before turning back to the swordsmen.

"Ichigo, you're okay! We've been so worried." She took a few more steps. "When we found out that you've been taken away, we immediately searched for you. Everyone's been so worried."

The swordsmen didn't answer, backing up closer to Shirosaki.

Renji went right next to Rukia. "We're here to retrieve you from this hellhole, the captain of the first squad said we could. Are you doing okay?"

"I…am." The orange-haired man shuffled a little, not used to all the attention he was receiving. He wasn't comfortable with these two anymore even though he had only been gone for three months. Ichigo had been in Shirosaki's presence so much that he had forgotten about everything else.

Rukia noticed the pause and spun to the demon prince, thinking that he had done something bad. "By orders of Soul Society, we demand you to return Ichigo Kurosaki back to us. We're willing to repay you the exact amount of money you had bought him for." She stared at the now frowning albino. "If you do not comply, we will take him back with force."

The demon prince glanced to Ichigo, who was trying to calm his beating heart. He was trapped in disbelief that Soul Society _truly_ wanted him back even after all that had happened.

"How about what the dealer told us then?" Shirosaki spoke clearly and calmly, snapping Ichigo out of his daze. This brought realization upon the orange-haired man. If they were coming back for him, was what the dealer said had been a lie? Or just false information? The demon prince spoke. "I was told that Ichigo's entire family had been slaughtered by you people and that _you're_ the ones that sold him away."

Rukia and Renji looked utterly confused.

"What?"

Renji scratched the back of his head. "I've never heard anything like that before. The Kurosaki family is just fine; they've been worrying about him all this time. Apparently, they haven't seen Ichigo at all since his second to last mission. And the one he was sent for after had been a mistake in the paperwork. Someone had written down the wrong address without knowing and handed the paper over. It made us look like we were the ones sending Ichigo off to be sold when really, he was meant to head to a small village and exterminate a few demons that had been pestering the people. That was it." He took a breath, getting his explanation out. "By the time we had realized what had happened, he was already in the hands of a demon."

"Ichigo." The orange-haired man rotated his attention to Rukia. "We're really sorry for getting you into this." She stepped forward, grabbing Ichigo's right hand. Shirosaki gave a sharp noise and squeezed one of his hands, the black-nailed fingers digging into his palm as if warning, but Rukia ignored it. "Let's go home, everyone's waiting for you."

Ichigo was happy, he was really happy that his family and friends were alive and well. He wanted to see them so badly and everyone else back home.

But…

He paused, glancing back and forth between the two groups. It was like he was choosing between two worlds…

And he didn't know which _one_ to choose.

"Come on Ichigo, let's get out of here." The red head grabbed the other hand, tugging him forward with little resistance. "We're heading back now; this demon will no longer be able to bother you any longer. You'll no longer have to be a part of his property. You'll be free."

The swordsmen fumbled in his walk, dragged to the door. He glanced back with uncertainty at the demon prince, who was looking quite furious that he wasn't able to do a damn thing. There was a frown on his expression and as the door closed on him, the lips moved.

'You'll come back to me, I know you will.' Those words echoed through his head and Ichigo smiled happily. He twisted his head back and was pushed down the hallways and outside where the endless sea of sand awaited them. A portal opened up, a buzz from it humming in his ears. He bit his bottom lip and glanced back at the castle, wondering if this was really the right thing to do. His feet stopped moving when the realization came upon him and hard.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, noticing the halt and twirled back to him with Renji. "What's wrong? We only need to go through this portal and we're home free."

Renji stepped closer and leaned over a bit. "Ichigo,…are you…crying?"

The swordsman was indeed, silver liquid that glittered on the cheeks flowed down. His eyes were red and puffy with his hands clenched into fists. He _didn't_ want to go…

"I…"

"Hmm?" Rukia and Renji had looks of confusion.

"Ichigo…" A smooth voice called out from behind. The group of three rotated to the person, watching the white coat flap side to side in the wind. Shirosaki stood there, hands in his pockets, observing the scene carefully with a straight face. He didn't step forward no matter how much he wanted to.

The orange-haired man let a smile slip onto his lips. "Shiro…" He reached up, wiping his tears away with his sleeve and dashed to the demon prince, wrapping his arms around the waist. The expressions of the shinigamis' faces were unreadable, not sure how to express them at this scene. Ichigo buried his face into the crook of Shirosaki's neck and took a deep breath of the scent. "You're right…I _was_ going to come back sooner or later…I really _do_ love you."

"Ichigo, what's the meaning of this?!" Rukia screamed, angry by the change of sides.

The swordsmen chuckled, gazing back at them. "I'm remaining here. I refuse to leave, not without Shirosaki." He paused for a second before finishing off what he stated. "Sorry guys but could you please leave? This place, no matter how barren it is, it's now my home. I love the people here and I just can't abandon them."

"What about your family?!"

Shirosaki answered that with stern glare. "He can visit them anytime he wants to. I don't mind…_however_." The glare heightened, almost able to burn holes through anything that caught its line of fire. "If Soul Society is smart enough, they won't try anything, not to me, not to Ichigo or any of the people that works under me. Or you'll be having corpses hanging in your towns, I _assure_ you on that."

The two flinched at the hiss, shivers of fear going down their spines. The demon meant that promise and they backed up, running into the portal to report everything that had happened. Ichigo blinked his brown pools and gazed up at the albino curiously.

"Do you really mean that? You know, that I'm able to visit my family back at home?"

"Yeah."

"…Could we go _now_?" There was an impatient tone in the voice and Ichigo grabbed Shirosaki at the arm. "I want to go home _right now_."

The demon prince twitched and finally sighed in defeat, going along with Ichigo. He summoned a portal, one of his own and the two of them stepped in with a grin. "Let's go meet your father!"

* * *

Actually, I had planned for Ichigo to go with Rukia and Renji and make another chapter for Shirosaki going after him but decided not too at the last moment when I noticed _something_…so I didn't. I think I only have two chapters left.

Um...I'm not sure what's going on with my computer but whenever I submit a doc here, some of the spaces get deleted, if there are any missing, tell me so I can fix it.

Review!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** **Demonic**

**By**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Shirosaki, there are hints of others but I'm not saying.

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach, only Sheeva, Sanu, Draka, Mur, Venom and Mayu, they are all my made up characters. Don't own Sync, Luc or Lloyd, just the evil versions of them I made.

**Summary**: AU, Sold to a demon prince of the underworld as a slave, Ichigo finds himself in more troubles than one.

**N/A**: It's been awhile since I've update this fanfic… Also I've found this yaoi site called **meiwangetsu**,where people can post up their original stories; I've joined so my time here with these fanfics will be split in half :(

Hopefully more people will come and write with us.

Beta'd by the wonderful sidhechaos!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

"Ichigo, I don't really think that this is a good idea." Shirosaki glanced to his lover. "I mean, you've been gone for a long time, I wouldn't be surprised if your family thought you were dead."

"It'll be fine. They shouldn't react that badly since Soul Society probably told them that I was still alive. And I highly doubt they would say anything bad about you or else they would get into trouble." Ichigo sighed, stepping closer to the front door of his house. It was early evening now, but not that late, probably around six or seven. "My family won't care about me having a guy, much less a demon, as a lover."

"You mean as a husband right?" The demon prince smirked.

"Shut up!"

Shirosaki chuckled, happy that Ichigo was trying to have a bit of a lighthearted mood himself. He didn't want to look nervous in front of him and, no, he _wasn't_ worried, he was never going to admit that. He was just _fine_; everything was going to be okay. Damnit, this isn't helping his situation. Most _normal_ parents would freak out if they found out that their son or daughter was dating a demon, much less, _married_ to one. Oh, this sooo doesn't look good on his side and also, _he's_ the reason why Ichigo has been kept away from home for over three months too. The swordsmen noticed the worried aura even though the face appeared perfectly calm and smiled softly, taking the albino's hand.

"Come on. Don't chicken out on me now." Ichigo hoped that pressing the demon prince's pride would help convince. Well, he hoped and prayed it worked _well_. He didn't want Shirosaki storming inside the house in rage of being underestimated or having his smugness bruised. The demon could easily scare his family into a full-fledged fear. And as he thought that, Shirosaki straightened out his internal conflicts immediately and sneered at the human with vengeance. Ichigo twitched; he _knew_ he was going to get it later for saying that. Oh well. He smirked, leaning over to give a light kiss on the cheek and tugged the other closer to his body. "Trust me, my family will love you. Just watch out for my dad though. Remember? He likes to make those surprise attacks and he just might do it to you too. My twin sisters, on the other hand, are so kind so you'll have their vote with ease."

"That's right; I remember all that stuff you told me, about your family and friends. I can't wait to see them…and see your room." Shirosaki grinned, which was now full of enthusiasm on going inside.

The orange-haired man's expression faulted at that proclamation, his grip on Shirosaki's arm tightened. "Eh? My room?" He panicked at that thought. The swordsman hadn't cleaned his room since forever, though; he wouldn't be surprised if his younger sister, Yuzu, had taken the point of redecorating everything in there.

The demon prince smirked, catching the expression on Ichigo's face and cupped his chin with one finger. "What's this? Embarrassed by the thought of me going into your bedroom? How sweet and incredibly cute." He pressed their lips together for a bruising kiss, closing his eyes at the touch of the flesh. Shirosaki took advantage of the panicky state of his lover and wiggled his tongue in-between the parted mouth. He explored the hot inner cave ferociously, wrapping his arms around the swordsmen's body, one hand going up into the soft orange tresses. He yanked the head forward, grounding their hips together, insuring that Ichigo wouldn't be able to escape. A low moan came from the back of Ichigo's throat, liking the pleasurable bliss that was filling his insides. He had almost forgotten about the reason for visiting his family as he opened his mouth wider and brought two hands up, wrapping them around Shirosaki's neck. His legs widened when the albino placed his right leg in-between Ichigo's thighs, riding up against the crotch. His body was beside the wall, lifted up by the limb by an inch or two, and groaned as he felt it shift around, rubbing along his growing erection and moved with it.

The orange-haired man retracted back, burying his face into the crook of Shirosaki's neck, moaning softly. "S-Shirrooo…"

The demon prince shifted his leg up some more, elevating Ichigo off the ground further. He kissed the other again, this time on the forehead and to the ear, his tongue running along the side. A trail of saliva followed, glittering in the moonlight that was radiating from above. The devious tongue made circle-like movements inside, creating a deep blush across the swordsmen's cheeks.

"Shirooo…Ahh!...M-My family…" Ichigo gasped out in-between the pants. He lifted back his head as the right leg nudged directly into his pants, biting down on his bottom lip to hold back his scream of ecstasy. "We must get…inside. I don't want them seeing me like this."

"Alright then, just one more kiss to finish this off." The demon prince released his grip on the legs and body, cupping the chin up once more. He brought the two together for one final kiss, making it as heated as possible to make up for what was lost. He probed the other's mouth, massaging the tongue with his own, hearing the swallowed groan of pleasure. Suddenly, Shirosaki pulled back when he heard someone crawling on top of the roof, creating almost silent shuffles. As he glanced up with his golden eyes, a dark outline of a man jumped into the air, covering them in a shadow.

"ICHIIGGGOOOO!!!" The person cried out loudly, doing a summersault and landed right between the couple. Both of them jumped back, letting the assailant hit the ground with a sharp snap. Ichigo instantly scolded when he recognized the attacker, rising up his foot to kick the man in the face, right towards the front door where it opened upon contact. Shirosaki stared at the person, raising an eyebrow as he watched the sight before him. The two lovers abruptly glanced to the open area, where light from inside was flooding out into the darkness, and saw two girls standing in the entrance hall. The older looking one had short black hair, a tomboy by the appearance of it, while the younger one had light brown hair, who seemed more of the emotional of the two.

The swordsmen smiled, waving his hand. "Karen! Yuzu! I'm home." He temporally glanced to the side from the corner of his eye to where Shirosaki was, examining the fallen man, obvious that that person on the ground was the father of the household. Ichigo yanked the albino closer and dragged him inside, ignoring his dad, who was twitching on the cement.

The twin sisters reacted soon after, the youngest one crying out first. "Big brother, you're back!" She rushed forward, jumping onto her brother, hugging the older sibling firmly. Karin did the same and when she pulled back, wiping away any signs of tears, did she notice the other person in the room. She blinked her eyes in curiosity at the sight. Karin had _never_ seen such a person with those looks before and found it strange but when she looked between the albino and her brother, she noticed that there was _something_ between them. Something but she couldn't figure it out. Just what could it be?

Shirosaki tilted his head, watching the eldest sister stare him before turning back to Ichigo, who was patting Yuzu's shoulder with a soft smile on his face. He chuckled quietly at the scene, it was so heartwarming.

"Ichigo." Karin started, getting her older brother's attention. "Who's this?"

The orange-haired man grinned, twisting his attention away from his youngest sister to his lover. "Ah, this is Shirosaki; he's…the one that's been taking care of me this whole time. So when I was able to come back, he followed along. I'll have to head back later today though."

"What?!" Yuzu exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes. "But you just came home, why can't you stay here?"

"Cuz that place, I live there now." Ichigo tried to reason with his family. He had been afraid that this would happen when he had planned to announce this.

"You don't have to leave just yet. We can stay here for a night or two." Shirosaki interrupted with a snort, folding his arms. "You should be with your family, you haven't seen them for a long time. Enjoy it."

The swordsmen gazed over in surprise. "Really? You don't mind?" He was rewarded with a grin that secretly said that he wanted something in_ return_ for this. Ichigo grunted but went along, twisting back to his family in contentment. "Well I guess that settles that. I hope to taste your cooking Yuzu, it's been awhile."

"Okay! I'll do my very best today and make all your favorites!" Yuzu cheered, running off into the kitchen to begin cooking, leaving the trio in the hallway until Karin strolled away to help with the dishes. Ichigo took a step forward before pausing and stepping aside as a flying kick was sent his way. Isshin, the father, missed again, his foot crashing straight into the wall. The man stood back up, his imprint still there and dusted himself off. Ichigo growled. "Geez, Dad, can't you stop for once."

The male huffed, trying to appear buff and pointed an accusing finger towards the demon prince. "You!" Shirosaki blinked his eyes once, wondering what was going on. "You _manhandled_ my son!"

The atmosphere collapsed.

The smirk on the albino's face suddenly widened. "Oh, so you _did_ see us." He yanked the swordsmen closer, holding his hand tightly. "Well, let me tell you something. He's mine." Shirosaki made that point by placing a light kiss on the cheek. Ichigo's face darkened immediately from it, his brown eyes staring into the inverted ones.

"S-Shiro!" Ichigo blushed harder when he felt the warmth of the skin on his fingers. "Not in front of him!"

"Aw but you're so cute when you're blushing." Shirosaki tilted his head, grinning broadly, all fear of meeting the family gone. He was joyful that he could make Ichigo squirm.

That was until the father struck again, this time in anger. "Don't touch my son!"

The demon prince instantly dove in front of Ichigo, protecting him from the assault, rising his arms up to prevent the crashing foot from meeting his head. He chuckled, staring at the human man in humor. "Oh? You think you can beat me?" Shirosaki shoved Isshin back and quickly kicked him in the chest, creating another hole in the wall as Isshin flew back against it. Parts of the plaster fell, hitting the human on the head and scattered around the surrounding area. The demon prince scratched the side of his face. "Hey…do I have to pay for that?"

"No, you don't." Ichigo blurted, wiggling his nose at his father's second defeat. "It's my dad's fault again so need to worry."

"Oh good."

Karin, who had came back in from the noise, had seen and heard everything and shook her head at her father's shocked yet unconscious expression, grabbing the back of his shirt. Her eyes examined over the couple, having finally pieced the puzzle jointly. She smiled at Ichigo's cheerful visage and dragged the man away while speaking. "Now you two better not do anything, dinner will be ready soon."

"Alright." Ichigo drew back and grabbed the demon prince's hand, pulling him away from the front door and into the living room. There was a TV and a few couches, the kitchen right next door. Both sisters and Isshin, who had woken up, was inside, laughing and smiling together. And to the side was a large poster with a woman beaming in it, Shirosaki read the handwriting on the bottom.

'Ah, so that's the mother, quite nice looking.' He thought absently, noticing the resemblances between her and his lover. Ichigo paused for a moment when he spotted his family and leaned against the nearest couch, using his waist as support.

Shirosaki watched the people. "So this is your family? They're nice." The demon prince smirked, patting Ichigo's back. "They look reaallll happy that you're back."

"Yeah, they are." Ichigo slanted over, his head resting on the albino's shoulder. He glanced up, wrapping his arms along the neck. "What about you? Don't you have a family?"

Shirosaki didn't answer at first, reaching up with his left hand, rubbing the orange locks softly and tenderly. The strands went through his fingers smoothly and it felt pleasant. Ichigo shivered, his body shifting closer to the other and rubbed his cheeks against the shoulder before looking up in surprised when the albino finally spoke. "Nope, never meet mine." The orange-haired man was about to say something when the other beat him to the punch. "Now don't go getting concerned about little ol' me, though, I don't really mind …" He paused for a second, staring lustfully at the human. "If you _really_ want to be beside me on this, you should allow me to kiss you freely." He rose up Ichigo's chin, wanting to kiss the swordsmen again but he was on the receiving end with an elbow to the chest. Shirosaki huffed, backing up a little, holding his stomach, trying to get some air back into his lungs. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Stop that damnit! You don't have to do it every time!" Ichigo scowled, wiggling his nose in annoyance. He keep his tone low enough so not be heard by his family but high enough to get the point across his lover. He folded his arms, glaring hotly at Shirosaki and huffed. Before he was able to do anything else, he was grabbed at the shoulders and pushed onto the couch behind, his head hitting the pillow. Ichigo was about to jump back up in rage when Shirosaki came over, holding him down, both arms wrapped around the waist. The albino smirked, licking his lips and leaned onto the other. "H-Hey! What do you think you're doing? Let go!"

"Oh no, that's not happening." Shirosaki leered, burying his face into Ichigo's hair, taking a long deep breath of the scent. He slowly lowered himself onto the other, lying at the side. Ichigo watched carefully, making sure that the demon prince wouldn't try anything while in front of his family. That wouldn't settle too well with them especially with his dad, who seemed to be the one against the whole relationship. Shirosaki kept himself still, just slouching beside him, legs draped over his lover's body, holding him down. He lifted up a hand and started stroking the cheek, his golden eyes staring into the brown ones.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" The swordsmen asked when the demon prince snuggled into his body. His face was a little red and it deepened when he felt the warm breath brush against his neck.

"Snuggling."

"Oh…ay." Ichigo sighed; shifting his body a little to face the albino but it was a bit hard since there was hardly any room on the couch. "I thought for a moment we were going to _do_ it."

"I'm not _that_ inconsiderate about people."

"Well sometimes you are."

"Ichigo!" A voice called out from the kitchen sweetly, the thick and rich aromas of food coming from it. The couple recognized it as Yuzu's. "Dinner!"

The swordsmen picked his head up a little. "Coming." He tried to help himself up further, pushing Shirosaki gently aside but the demon prince kept a strong grip on his waist. "Hey, let go. We need to head in."

"Psh, fine." The albino let go reluctantly and stood up, following the other into the kitchen. "But I want something after this."

"Depends on how you behave at the dinner table." Ichigo leaned over as they strolled into the room. He gave a small kiss on the lips before rushing off with a smile.

The demon prince smirked, licking his lips at the taste, snickering to himself. 'Oh I'll behave.'

* * *

Alright, almost done. I'm not entirely sure if it'll be one or two chapters left so be prepared okay! Now review for me! Please! They make me happy!


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** **Demonic**

**By**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Shirosaki, there are hints of others but I'm not saying.

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach, only Sheeva, Sanu, Draka, Mur, Venom and Mayu, they are all my made up characters. Don't own Sync, Luc or Lloyd, just the evil versions of them I made.

**Summary**: AU, Sold to a demon prince of the underworld as a slave, Ichigo finds himself in more troubles than one.

**N/A**: Okay as you all know, there will be a **Wedding** one (which is the name by the way, too lazy to think of one) after this as a one-shot. Not sure when it'll be posted up so just look out for it. Anyway, there are some things I'd like to ask you guys and hopefully, you'll reply about it in the review. There's going to be a lot of my original characters appearing in the story, all yaoi, and a couple of others for fun. I'm adding them in for humor though. There's also going to be a LucXLloydXSync pairing in it, also for humor and also I somehow have fallen in love with it. There will be some strange things going on in the fanfic but it'll all be explained so don't worry about anything. If any of you guys disagree with any of this, just tell me and I'll work around it. Anyway, thanks for all of your support!

This is the **final** chapter!! And it's **enormously** short. Sorry!

It couldn't be beta'd this time since she has fallen sick. Please send/write your support to her in getting better.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

"So this is my room." Ichigo pointed out, entering the place with Shirosaki trailing behind. Strangely, the demon prince had acted _extremely_ calm and collected throughout the whole dinner, showing grace and skills (something that wasn't shown very often) at the table. Even the creepy smiles had been kept to a minimum and somehow this new side of the albino scared him, definitely. He was so used to the perverted version that now seeing the other loose interest in him made him feel a little…out of it. He had hoped that the dinner would end quickly without his father making any more comments about their relationship since his sisters were doing enough of that already but he didn't really mind it since it was a nice change compared to back at the castle.

But still...

He missed that dark place, there were a lot of people he cared for there and he couldn't just abandon them out of nowhere.

Shirosaki hummed, glancing over the small area with interest. The place was neat and orderly and luckily, Yuzu hadn't changed a thing. An oak desk was on the opposite side of the room and next to it was a single bed, the covers a light blue. A sliding closet was to Shirosaki's right and numerous of other items were scattered along the side but it seemed nice and cozy. The demon prince wrapped his arm around the swordsmen's waist, nuzzling into Ichigo's neck. The orange-haired man blushed brightly at the contact, squirming in the strong grip. "Hey! Let go!"

The albino smirked, pushing the human onto the bed and grin widely. Watching Ichigo bury his face into the pillow, his hands slid underneath the case while his body rested on top, holding him down.

The swordsmen lifted his head up slightly. "H-Hey!" He growled, his face feeling the coolness of the sheets, helping in lightening his red color. Ichigo glanced back, glaring at the albino, who was snickering and showing off his white teeth. He noticed the lustful expression that was on his lover. Thoughts of what could happen next occurred in his mind and tried to push himself up onto his elbows to make a retort. "Don't you _dare_."

"Now, now, Ichigo, you know better than to resist me." The albino leaned forward, crushing their lips together heatedly while using his free hand to yank the man back. His right hand slid under Ichigo's body, grabbing the middle of the man's pants, making his breath hitch. Shirosaki shifted back a few inches, his warm breath rushing over the swordsmen's tan face, smirking in victory. "You like?"

"Ugh…" The other seemed to be struggling with the left arm that was wrapped around his body than punched the bed sheets in frustration. He let out a deep groan when the hand that was clasping his erection moved and gripped the pillow tightly. "Oh, I give up! Just fuck me already! It's not as if I can stop you anyway."

"As you wish, _Ichigo_." Shirosaki tugged at the man's pants, yanking them down with the underwear. He decided to leave the other's shirt on since he didn't feel like taking it off…yet. He didn't undress any of his own either, observing the human moan as he licked the back of his ear. His tongue swirled along the earlobe and down the neck before nibbling on the flesh there while stroking Ichigo's member.

"Ah! Shiroo… don't tease me…" The swordsmen let out a loud groan, tossing his head to the side to allow better movement. He arched his back at the pleasure it brought, that same tongue working wonders. Ichigo clutched his fingers into the pillow, turning them white before twisting his head back to kiss the demon prince as if he had been deprived. Their tongues mixed together, exchanging saliva while fighting until Shirosaki dominated, taking over.

The albino pressed closer against the human's body, grounding his erection against Ichigo's ass while the swordsmen blushed deeply, feeling it nudge against him. Shirosaki's tongue explored the man's inner cave viciously, not leaving a place untouched while his free hand grabbed a fistful of orange hair, yanking Ichigo up further. The carrot top moaned deeply, sucking gently on the intruder, wanting to give the demon the same pleasure.

The demon prince took the bait as his other hand began working on the swordsmen's cock again. Ichigo yanked himself away for a gasp of breath with his fingers still clenching on the pillow and felt the pale hand below go a little faster, giving a tight squeeze.

"Aw, you're all flustered." Shirosaki muttered, leaning down to bite Ichigo's bottom lip. He felt a little bit of blood slip into his mouth, the copper taste touching his buds. He licked the ruby-colored liquid eagerly, wanting more of its sweet essence. "Damn you, you just have to taste so good."

Ichigo snorted. "You're just talking about my blood."

"That and your mouth. You're so delicious that I want to gobble you up entirely." Shirosaki grinned manically. "Turns me on."

The swordsmen rolled his eyes though it was hard to see. "What of me doesn't? You're always horny."

"Awww but you like it when I'm like this."

"Not always. I'd like a break once in a while." Ichigo leaned up, giving a short peck on the albino's lips. "That's probably why I'm always tired. You keep me up all night with your sex games."

Shirosaki leered seductively. "Now that you've mentioned it, why don't we-"

"No! I refuse!" Ichigo started to struggle again but he couldn't wiggle out of the demon's strong grip nor push himself back up. "Let me-"

He was cut off by a sharp kiss, the tongue reentering his mouth. Shirosaki spread the swordsmen's legs apart so he could access below better while keeping his lips on contact, getting Ichigo back into the mood and it started working as he melted into the kiss.

When they broke away, Ichigo was breathing deeply and closed his eyes. "Damnit…you're too good."

"Why thank you."

"ICHIGO!! MY SON!!" A loud banging at the door made the two flinch. They jolted up from their position, Shirosaki helping the other get dress quickly with lightning speed. The banging continued, getting loud at each one until they began to fear that the door might collapse in. It was obvious to whom it was and there were two more voices that reassured them of that as they told their father to stop.

Shirosaki glanced at Ichigo, who looked just like how he had come in. "Let's _not_ do it here. We're having it at home and all night long until the next day before _any_ rest."

Ichigo chuckled, shaking his head, sauntering closer to the demon prince with a smile. "Can't wait."

* * *

Its over!!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!!!


End file.
